ecos de la inocencia
by CHARActer7
Summary: Sinopsis… Lincoln es el niño de en medio de once años…que vive con diez hermanas…él siempre se las ha ingeniado para no caer victima de sus…"atributos…" pero un día nota algo extraño…algo que abrirá la caja de pandora…en su propio hogar… ¿será capaz de evitar que una oscuridad inusual domine…su inocencia y a su familia…? ¿O caerá victima…de su propia sangre…?
1. introduccion

La oscuridad resuena en todos lados… y los pecados hieren a los inocentes… (Fanfic de the loud house…español)

 **(¡Me decidí a hacer un Fanfic único en español por primera vez! así que sin más preámbulos… ¡aquí les presento el primer capítulo!)**

 **Capítulo 1…la oscuridad acecha en los rincones menos esperados…(presente...)**

Ah…royal Woods…

Era un típico día caluroso…

Pero para cierto niño peliblanco…

 _ **Era un infierno…**_

(BAM! BAM!)

"CHICAS ESCUCHENME! ¡NO TIENEN QUE HACERME ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR OLVIDEN ESTA LOCURA Y YO JAMAS VOLVERE A DECIR NADA!"

(BAM! BAM! BAM!)

Lincoln quedo atrapado en un predicamento GRAVE…

Y ahora no sabía cuál iba a ser su destino…

" **¡NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTIMOS LINCOLN!"**

Entonces…

" **CRASH!"** La puerta cedió…

Lincoln observaba como las chicas que él pensó que lo iban a proteger… _ **lo traicionaban…de la peor forma posible…**_

"NO! POR FAVOR! NO SE ACERQUEN!"

" _ **LINCOLN…NUNCA TE SEPARARAS DE NOSOTRAS…ACEPTA TU CASTIGO Y NUNCA TE ATREVAS A DUDAR DE NOSOTRAS…VEN CON NOSOTRAS Y TALVEZ…TENDREMOS PIEDAD…"**_

Lincoln estaba paralizado…no tenía a nadie para ayudarlo…ronnie anne…desaparecida…clyde…no quería saber nada del…sus padres salieron por una emergencia que involucraba a su hermana menor…lily…las menores decidieron ir con ellos…luna leni y lori también…

Pero…lynn y luan… _ **tenían algo que hacer…con lincoln…**_

"Por favor…no…no me hagan esto…ella…si ronnie se entera..."

" _ **¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA…Y NUNCA MENCIONES A ESA PERRA!"  
**_ **"SI… ¡LINCOLN! ¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA PARA NOSOTRAS! ¡NOS IMPORTAS TU…NADA NI A NADIE MAS!"**

Entonces…ellas se acercaban a lincoln…muy lentamente…sus ojos…estaban llenos… **con una sed insaciable…de adrenalina y…amor.**

"lynn…luan…porque…porque me hacen esto…porque…" murmuro lincoln…aceptando su destino…

" **lincoln…esto iba a pasar alguna vez…y no es culpa tuya…es solo que…te amamos mucho…y la verdad…es que nunca te compartiríamos con nadie…"**

" _ **Ni siquiera con esa…perra…"**_

Lincoln tuvo suficiente con eso…y reuniendo todo el aire y coraje que pudo…se atrevió a decir.

"ELLA ES MI NOVIA! JAMAS DEJARE QUE ME TOQUEN! NO SIN PELEAR!"

Entonces lincoln (junto con su pequeño conejo de juguete bun-bun) se puso en una posición defensiva…protegiendo su cara y su pecho…

" **lincoln…eres totalmente ridículo…DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!"** entonces…

"BAM!"

"THUD"

Lynn con un solo golpe derribo a lincoln y lo dejo medio inconsciente…

" _ **lynn! Te dije que no lo lastimaras!"**_

" **oh vamos! Él se lo merecía! Además…ya lo tenemos donde lo queríamos…je je…!"  
** Entonces sus rostros se sonrojaron y se acercaron a lincoln…muy despacio…

Lincoln no podía zafarse de esta…estaba totalmente atrapado…y probablemente su inocencia…se aria añicos…ese día…

"porque…" es lo único que pudo decir…antes de acabar inconsciente…

"ugh…"

" _ **llevémoslo a mi habitación rápido…los demás no tardaran en regresar…"**_

" **muy bien luan…"**

Antes de perder totalmente la conciencia…lincoln simplemente trato de recordar…por qué…y también cuando fue que empezaron con esa insana obsesión…

Antes de perder la conciencia…se dirigió a la cuarta pared y dijo…

"CHARActer7…si me escuchas…cuenta mi historia…no dejes que los demás hagan especulaciones…por favor…cuéntales todo desde el principio…no me dejes a merced de ellas…ugh…"

Entonces…se llevaron a lincoln… y su destino…parecía incierto…

Que paso durante esos días?

Porque actuaban…así con lincoln?

…

Esto estaba lejos…de terminar…

(Fin…del capítulo…)

 **(Bueno! Henos aquí!)**

 **(…)**

 **(… …)**

" **(más silencio incomodo…)"**

 **(Pues…como ya notaron…acabo de crear mi primer Fanfic de the loud house en español…por qué? Porque si nada más…no hay alguna conspiración secreta ni nada de eso, por si preguntan…sep continuare esta Fanfic con o sin reviews positivos… y SIP…también espero recibir soporte y también alguna que otra palabra de apoyo hacia mi persona y mis trabajos…como notaron…pues estoy haciendo ya dos trabajos en progreso…(nightmares of the Present echoes of the past and sins of the future y the loud's tragedy) para los que son como yo (que saben tanto el inglés como el español) los invito a ver mis otros Fanfic…son…interesantes…)**

 **(Como notaron arriba…yo solo escribo fics dark…así que…si no eres de los que les gusta este tipo de fics…los invito a leer algo mejor y más de su agrado…y si son haters…ahórrense la molestia y dejen que las demás personas publiquen obras de arte poco reconocidas… (Como la mía jajá)**

 **Pero…si no eres hater y te gusta mi historia te invito a dejarme un review…)**

 **(Oh casi lo olvido…los invito a leer fics que le dieron vida propia a mi propio fic…)**

The loud house: the apex house **(escrito por** **Jakobs-Snipper** **)**

Una historia de The Loud House: secretos y hermanas **(escrito por Rasec02)**

The loud house: choque de mundos **(escrito por Steven002 D)**

 **(Sin nada más que decir…CHARActer7 fuera…)**


	2. recuerdos y quimicos (parte 1)

Recuerdos y quimicos… (Parte 1)

 **(Bueno ya medite suficiente sin más preámbulos…el 2do capitulo ya hablare en el final… ¡disfruten!)**

 **(3 semanas atrás.)**

Ah…royal Woods.

Los pájaros cantaban…las flores florecían y todo parecía en paz…excepto claro por una casa nada tranquila.

La casa loud.

"HEY! ¡ESO ES MIO!"

"¡NO! ¡ES MIO LO NECESITO PARA MIS LAGARTIJAS!"

En esa casa viven 13 personas (no contando las mascotas) y todos comparten una sola cosa en común.

"Espero que con estos químicos pueda sintetizar mi fórmula para acelerar el metabolismo natural de una persona 5 veces más rápido, claro sin los efectos secundarios."

Todos ellos comparten el apellido _loud._

"Abu bu! ¡Popo!"

"¡hey no hagas popo aquí! ¡Estoy hablando con mi novio!"

"¿oye acaso has visto mis gafas de sol favoritas? ¡Creo que se hicieron invisibles de nuevo!"

"ugh por última vez… ¡ESTAN EN TU CABEZA!"

"oh… ¡Gracias!"

¡Y también viven de su nombre por supuesto!

"(suspiro) por favor practica tus tacleadas en otro lugar, perturbas a los espíritus aquí."

"ah vamos… ¡esta caluroso afuera!"

"(suspiro) entonces practica afuera o si no…"

"ok me ire."

Pero…

"hey! ¡Knock! ¡Knock!"

"está bien jugare tu juego… ¿quién es?"

"perro"

"perro ¿quién?"

"¡ESPERRO QUE LA PASES BIEN! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¿ENTIENDES?"

"¡wow estas mejorando hermana!"

"¡¿de verdad crees eso?!"

"no"

"(los grillos que se escuchan en la distancia…)"

"¡es un chiste! ¡Por supuesto que estas mejorando!"  
"Oh que buen chiste ¡ja! ¡Ja!"

"oye… ¿quieres escuchar una nueva pieza musical compuesta por mí?"

"si claro solo no me dejes sorda ¿ok?"

"entonces sujétate de donde puedas porque ¡AQUÍ VOY!"

Esa casa estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas…y lo seguiría siendo de no ser por un incidente…

Un incidente ocasionado por un descuido…

"¡Qué maravilla! Espero contar contigo hoy para comprar el nuevo comic de ¡ACE SAVVY!"

"¡Por supuesto amigo! Yo jamás iría allí sin ti. Te veré a las 3 en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?"

"si por supuesto que estaré allí"

"muy bien ¡te veré luego!"

"¡adiós!"

De no ser por el descuido de ciertas personas...todo seguiría como siempre en esa casa…

"¡NIÑOS! ¡A COMER!"

"(en unísono)"

"¡SI PAPA!"

Entonces… ¿que fue ese tal "accidente" que cambio esa inocente atmosfera de creatividad e inocencia en…Un hogar donde la demencia, la perversión y la locura habitaban…?

Pues…yo les diré…paso por paso como…y porque.

Todo empezó…ese día cuando comían.

Todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas.

Entonces lynn apareció dejando sus trastes en el lavabo y se dirigió a lincoln.

"hey lincoln, necesito ayuda con mi practica de softball ¿podrías ayudarme a calentar un poco?"

"pues eso depende lynn…"

"¿a qué hora necesitas que practiquemos?" lincoln mostraba cierto arrepentimiento por esas palabras pero no quería defraudar a ninguna de sus hermanas.

"es mañana la practica así que…"

"supongo que necesitas practicar hoy…verdad?" lincoln dijo adelantándose.

"¡si! ¿Entonces…puedes?"

"um…creo que podre cuenta con ello lynn"

"¡Gracias lincoln!" entonces le dio un abrazo inocente rápido.

Lincoln se sintió bien al recibir un abrazo sincero de su hermana…aunque no logro notar que varios ojos los veían…con celos.

"bueno me voy a mi habitación gracias ¡hermano! ¡Te prometo que te lo compensare!" entonces sin más preámbulo se dirigió con emoción hacia su habitación.

"hey lincoln…"

"WHA?!" lincoln fue sorprendido por nada más y nada menos que lucy.

"que ocurre lucy?

"(suspiro) quiero pedirte un favor…quiero que escuches mi más nuevo poema…se titula…"celos y frustración""

"…uh" lincoln se incomodó por el título del poema pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

"ok lucy."

"(suspiro) gracias lincoln espero verte hoy en mi habitación para recitártelo." Entonces lucy se fue.

"ok espero escapar de la cocina porque si no lo hago…" lincoln pensaba pero antes de terminar.

"lincoln!"

"WHAAA!?"

"¿¡que te ocurre luan!? ¡No necesitas gritar!"

"quiero que me acompañes a un show especial y necesito tu ayuda para mi acto en vivo para dos cumpleaños simultáneos"

"bueno…veras…"

"recuerda mis palabras lincoln… ¡dos cumpleaños!"

"eso quiere decir… ¿el doble de pastel?"

"por supuesto mi querido lincoln" luan esperaba un si por respuesta.

"bueno es tentadora la proposición pero…estaré ocupado con lucy y lynn…" pero no consiguió nada.

"pero… ¿porque?"

"veras…" lincoln entonces le explico que asuntos tenía con sus hermanas y sus planes con ronnie y clyde.

"oh ya veo…pero…entonces ¿quién me ayudara…?"

"…bueno…déjame pensar en cómo podría establecer un horario para ayudarles a las tres y también tener mi día con clyde ¿de acuerdo?" lincoln tenía demasiado corazón como para defraudar a sus hermanas.

"¡Gracias lincoln! Te aseguro que el pastel esta para morirse."

"ok te veré mañana ¡asistente!"

"bueno no me queda de otra adiós."

Entonces luan se dirigió hacia su habitación sin preocupaciones y con una sonrisa genuina…lincoln si sintió bien al ayudar a cada hermana que lo necesitara.

"bueno en tanto nadie más requiera ayuda estaré bien" pensaba lincoln tranquilo y decidió revisar la hora.

"hmm…es un poco tarde debería avisarle a ronnie que llegare tarde…" pensó lincoln…él y su novia habían quedado en verse en el árcade para pasarla bien un rato, ya que era sábado y ninguno tenía planes para ese día.

"son las 3:30 y me tenía que ir antes pero creo que no se molestara mucho si le explico lo ocurrido." Pensó lincoln.

"además… ¿qué es lo peor que podría decirme?" diciendo le eso a nadie en especial se dirigió hacia la puerta dirigiéndose hacia el árcade.

Pero sintió una mano parándolo en seco.

"¡hey! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?" pregunto a la persona que lo paro.

"lincoln."

"¿lisa?"

"necesito de tu ayuda con algo sumamente importante y la necesito ahora." Lisa entonces ajusto sus gafas y procedió a hacer anotaciones en su pequeña libreta.

"uhh no puedo ayudarte ahora necesito salir con ronnie anne al árcade y…" simplemente lincoln quería estar a solas con su novia y salir de ese ambiente aunque fuera por un rato.

"pues…" pero es hermano mayor de lisa así que no quería decepcionarla…

"lincoln solo necesito probar mi más reciente experimento pero tranquilo, no eres tú el sujeto de pruebas."

Lincoln entonces pareció interesado en ver de qué se trataba.

"bueno si no soy yo… ¿entonces quién?"

"mis hermanas mayores serán parte de mi experimento así que no te tienes que preocupare de nada…"

"¿de nada?" lincoln sospechaba de lisa (obviamente).

"bueno solo de unas complicaciones que quiero corregir, pero no puedo corregirlas si no puedo saber cuáles son ¿entiendes?"

"oh claro bueno…déjame pensarlo ¿sí?"

"solo te daré 10 segundos no puedo darte más."

"bueno." Entonces lincoln trato de pensar cuales eran las ventajas y desventajas sobre el nuevo experimento de lisa…y tratándose de ella nada salía bien…

Excepto las veces que si salían bien ya que han sido millares de experimentos que le salían bien y mal…solo que no sabía cuál sería el resultado esta vez.

"y si fuera a salir mal el experimento… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" pregunto lincoln con algo de preocupación.

"de eso se trata, yo he creado un acelerador de metabolismo y desarrollo que no solo serviría para acelerar el crecimiento muscular, sino la inteligencia y la capacidad de toma de decisiones."

"mmm…" lincoln lo consideraba.

"¿y que ganaría yo con ayudarte?"

"esperaba que dijeras eso."

"te propongo un trato" cuando termino de decirlo saco un tubo lleno de una sustancia rosada y Otro de sustancia roja.

"vierte la sustancia rosada en un vaso de agua y se los das a cualquiera de nuestras hermanas y entonces estará hecho, yo observare y anotare los datos que requiero para perfeccionar mi suero acelerador." Dijo lisa ajustándose las gafas.

"¿y que contiene el tubo rojo?" pregunto con curiosidad lincoln.

"ese tubo contiene una versión "extra" del tubo rosa." Diciendo eso lisa se apresuró a etiquetar los tubos.

"es para ti." Lo dijo así sin más.

"y entonces… ¿tu trato es darme un contenedor con un líquido rojizo parecido a la sangre?"

"En efecto, este tubo contiene una versión mejorada de un suero experimental ya probado de un mejorador evolutivo, en simples términos…este tubo contiene una "mejora" física y mental…" lisa dijo con su mismo tono calmado pero directo.

"¿y de que me serviría algo así? Necesito un ejemplo claro del beneficio porque…no tengo ni la menor idea de que ganaría con eso." Lincoln no es el más listo de la casa pero tampoco era estúpido.

"¿en simples términos o en términos científicos?"

"en términos que yo pueda entender lisa por favor." Lincoln comenzaba a cansarse.

"bueno…simplemente piénsalo un poco… ¿qué te creerías capaz de hacer con inteligencia mejorada y sentidos avanzados lincoln?"

"…no lo sé."

"¿un súper héroe? ¿Un maestro? O incluso ¿un hombre atractivo?"

"¡me enganchaste con eso de ser superhéroe trato hecho!"

"esta hecho entonces viertes el líquido rosado en alguna bebida para dos sujetos de prueba ¿entendido?"

"ok"

"solo viertes la mitad de la sustancia rosada para que alcance para mi otro sujeto de pruebas, cuando finalices el trabajo me informaras quienes fueron las desafortunadas ¿entendido?"

"muy bien entendido."

"En cuanto a la sustancia rojiza…necesitas beber una cuarta parte cada hora para que pueda surtir efecto…si sientes o notas algo raro me debes informar de inmediato." Lisa no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa extraña.

Lincoln logro notarlo.

"entendido."

"bien hermano… ¡oh! Casi lo olvido no uses esta fórmula con lori, leni ni luna… a ellas no les afectara…ese es un detalle que tengo que afinar todavía…"

"¿y qué pasaría si…?"

"no pasaría nada lincoln."

"ok…"

"bueno me tengo que ir suerte hermano mío."

"adiós lisa."  
Lincoln entonces estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer…

"creo que no podría hacerle esto a nadie…"

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina por un par de vasos de agua.

"si lo que lisa dijo es cierto entonces les daré ese líquido a lori y leni."

"y derramare el líquido rojizo en un vaso para dárselo a alguien y descubrir que es lo que realmente hace…"

Entonces relleno 3 vasos…uno con el líquido rojizo y los otros con el líquido rosado.

"ok es hora del plan de "llevar los vasos en secreto hacia lori, leni y lisa sin que se den cuenta y pensar en un nombre más corto y apropiado para el plan" (otra vez)"

Entonces se dirigía hacia las habitaciones sin que se diera cuenta de que dejo el vaso con agua rojizo en la cocina.

"creo que aquí estarán bien…es un alivio que ni lori ni leni se encuentren aquí."

Entonces dejo una nota… "aquí les dejo un par de vasos con limonada rosada… ¡disfruten!"

Entonces se escabullo hacia su habitación…

(Mientras tanto en la cocina)

"uff… ¡qué calor hace hoy!" lynn venia de su alcoba hacia la cocina cuando noto algo sobre la mesa.

"umm… ¿que es eso?" se preguntó mientras contemplaba un vaso relleno de algo rojizo…lo tomo pero antes de sorber su contenido…

"¿hey lynn que estas haciendo?" era luan.

"hola luan solo venia por algo de beber…"

"yo igual este oleaje de calor es mas fuerte que mi sed de chistes…y no es broma je… je…uff"

"iba a probar este vaso con agua rojiza… ¿quieres probar?" entonces vertió la mitad del vaso rojizo en otro vaso.

"muy bien la verdad es que tengo mucha sed." Mientras decía eso luan se frotaba la cara...revelando el sudor.

"gracias" entonces bebieron juntas.

"mmm…que raro me sabe cómo…jugo de uva…"

"a mi igual" entonces dejaron los vasos en el lavabo.

Entonces en la habitación de luan.

"¿y que harás hoy?" pregunto lynn a luan.

"pues iba a practicar una rutina en pareja con lincoln pero dijo que iba a salir con su novia y también a escuchar poesía con lucy…no tengo planes para hoy…"

"oh ¿enserio?"

"si…la verdad es que extraño a lincoln cada vez que se va…extraño esos tiempos en los que nosotras éramos su mundo…y ahora que lo pienso…se aleja cada vez más de nosotras." Luan dijo todo con una cara de seriedad.

"pues él está creciendo…y la verdad es que me duele que digas eso…él dijo que podía comprometerse conmigo mañana pero no puedo creer que contigo no pudiera…" lynn no podía creerlo.

"quizás…solo deberíamos dejarlo solo como él quiere…no quiero que tenga ideas erróneas sobre nosotras después del incidente del protocolo…o de la vez que tuvo "mala suerte" ¿verdad?"

"cierto…" lynn todavía no superaba lo que le había hecho a su hermanito…

"bueno…creo que me voy necesito tomar algo más de agua…"

"oye creí ver a lincoln subir un par de vasos de agua en la habitación de lori y leni y quisiera probar uno…que te parece… ¿los probamos?"

Luan ya había tomado un vaso "común" de agua de "uva" así que no lo pensó dos veces y dijo…

"¡AGAMOSLO!"

(Fin del capítulo)

 **¿Que pasara ahora?**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá con lincoln y sus hermanas?**

 **¿Qué efectos tendrán los químicos de lisa con sus hermanas?**

 **¡No tengo idea!**

 **Así que los invito a descubrirlo en el siguiente capítulo de ecos de la inocencia…**

 **Medite si debía continuar o no este fic y me decidí a hacerlo así que esperen más capítulos sobre esta serie y si será una mezcla de lemon, suspenso y talvez loudcest…pero también (o eso espero) tendrá momentos reconfortantes para el gusto romántico oh y también gore... (Talvez).**

 **Espero que esta vez este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y como siempre dejen reviews para saber cómo mejorar porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo así que solo lo hizo como yo creía posible así que…me voy CHARActer7 fuera!**


	3. recuerdos y quimicos (parte 2)

Recuerdos y químicos… (Parte 2)

 **(¡HOLA!)**

 **(…supongo que debo una explicación… ¿verdad?)**

 **(…)**

 **(Bueno pues…HASTA EL FINAL OK?!)**

 **(Mientras tanto… ¡disfruten!)**

Luan y lynn acababan de entrar en la habitación de sus hermanas mayores…era un desastre de ropa, maquillaje y revistas por todo el suelo…típico de dos hermanas adolecentes mayores.

"¿porque hace tanto calor hoy?" se preguntaba en voz alta lynn.

"no tengo idea…pero estoy segura que esta limonada rosada fresca nos caerá muy bien." Decía luan sosteniendo una nota alado de las limonadas.

"aquí les dejo un par de vasos con limonada rosada… ¡disfruten!"

"que conveniente… ¿pero porque les daría lincoln limonadas solo a ellas?" se preguntó lynn... no sin antes poner una mueca de disgusto.

"no lo sé… ¿y si le preguntamos?" sugirió luan…sospechando de las intenciones de lincoln.

"muy bien…creo que lo vi salir de su habitación después de entrar aquí." Entonces señalo lynn hacia afuera.

"¡vayamos!" ¡Entonces el "duo dinámico" entra en el caso!

(Mientras tanto.)

"¿¡DONDE ESTA!?" Dijo lincoln mientras sostenía un vaso vacío con restos de la sustancia roja.

"Oh no… ¿quién lo habrá bebido…?" lincoln se preguntaba quién podría haberse bebido la sustancia roja…por suerte (o desgracia) pasaron lynn y luan por la cocina directamente hacia el…con caras nada felices.

Lincoln se atrevió a hablar antes que ellas.

"¡Chicas! ¿No tienen idea de quien pudo haberse tomado…?" lincoln entonces noto 2 cosas…

1: ambas tenían un vaso con una sustancia rosada…casi agotada.

2: tenían en su boca un rastro rojizo…

Lincoln tomo 5 segundos para entender lo que ocurrió…

"… (¡MIERDA!)" Pensó lincoln.

"que sucede lincoln? ¿Porque sudas tanto?" le preguntaron lynn y luan al mismo tiempo.

"…ustedes…se tomaron…unas limonadas…de la habitación de lori y leni?" solo para asegurarse de que paso lo que él no creía que había pasado…se atrevió a preguntar.

"si… ¿algún problema?" dicto lynn.

"… (MIERDACOMOPUDEDEJARQUEESTOPASARAAAAAAA)" lincoln no podía pensar con claridad.

"lincoln… ¿estás bien?" pregunto luan.

"tengo una pregunta más…" lincoln iba a arrepentirse de preguntar…

"¿se tomaron un vaso con una sustancia roja de la mesa?" se atrevió a escupir la pregunta, lincoln…si antes no sudaba…ya lo estaba haciendo ahora por saber la respuesta.

"si…en realidad la compartimos." Dijo lynn así sin más.

"… (-)" la mente de lincoln estaba en blanco… pero entonces.

"tengo que ir a hablar con alguien de inmediato…" diciendo eso lincoln se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia las escaleras a encontrarse con su hermana genio.

"hmm…" pensó lynn.

"¿porque se fue así sin más?" se preguntó luan.

"no lo sé…pero quiero preguntarte algo…luan" diciendo eso empezó a agitar su cabeza y a quitarse el sudor que se le había acumulado.

"que lynn?" dijo sin más luan.

"¿no sientes más calor de lo usual?" diciendo eso se quitó aún más sudor de su cabeza.

(Entonces…)

"LISAAAAAAA!" grito lincoln del otro lado de la habitación de su hermana genio.

"¿…que quieres? ¡Estoy ocupada revisando algunos químicos aquí!" dijo con un tono frio a lincoln.

"necesito hablar sobre el asunto de las sustancias…y es urgente." Lincoln dijo frotándose la cabeza para quitarse el sudor…el sudaba…pero no sabía si por el hecho de haber cometido una estupidez de proporciones catastróficas y potencialmente dolorosas…o por el hecho de que hacía más calor de lo usual.

"adelante" fue lo que dijo.

Entro lincoln y noto una serie de tubos con sustancias de colores apiladas en una mesa.

Lincoln dio una bocanada grande de aire y dijo…

"Lisa…lo eche a perder." Dijo con derrota y vergüenza a lisa…

"que hiciste mal…" pregunto lisa con un ceño fruncido.

"Bueno…"

(Una charla corta después.)

"y así paso." Terminando lincoln su plática se froto más su cabeza para remover el sudor.

"…entiendo…entonces como diría lori… estas literalmente perdido lincoln." Diciendo eso se ajustó las gafas.

"… ¡¿que?!" lincoln se quedó boquiabierto.

" ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO LISA!?" lincoln estaba sumamente preocupado.

"bueno…" entonces lisa saco un pizarrón pequeño y unos tubos de ensayo con los mismos químicos de antes.

"estas son "copias" por así decirlo de los químicos." Entonces le mostro ambos químicos para que no se confundiera.

"aja continua." Lincoln dijo con una expresión de curiosidad y terror absoluto.

"observa lo que pasa si los mezclo" entonces mezclo ambas sustancias y…

"… ¿nada?" lincoln entonces observo las sustancias reaccionar.

"se… ¿se cambiaron a otro color?" lincoln dijo observando un tubo lleno de una sustancia blanca.

"En efecto lincoln y sé que es lo que paso aquí pero para cortar la mayor parte de los procesos químicos que no entenderías te lo resumiré en unas cuantas palabras…hormonas aceleradas."

"¿hormonas aceleradas?" dijo lincoln con intriga.

"lincoln… ¿que sientes cuando ves a ronnie anne?" dijo lisa tratando de poner un ejemplo claro y directo.

"pues…no sé." Lincoln no sabía que decir y estaba sonrojado.

"bueno más fácil…recuerdas a la señorita di Martino?"

"oh si…" entonces se sonrojo aún más.

"toma cuenta de eso y multiplícalo…" lisa entonces saco una calculadora y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

"15 veces." Lisa lo dijo así sin más.  
Lincoln quedo boquiabierto.

"¿¡15 VECES!?" Lincoln estaba totalmente acabado.

"lincoln escúchame atentamente, no tengo una cura para eso…al menos aun no, pero necesitare tiempo para crear una sustancia para eliminar ese suero."

"entiendo pero… ¿Cuáles son los efectos de esa sustancia en lynn y luan?" lincoln pregunto quitándose incluso más sudor.

"pues…aceleramiento hormonal indica aceleramiento del desarrollo muscular, óseo, mental y entre otros efectos…pero los más notorios serian…cambios de actitud y desarrollo de las partes íntimas de las dos."

"¿…que?" dijo lincoln.

"en otras palabras…ten cuidado y no se te ocurra acercarte a ellas…a solas." Lisa dijo con una mueca de indiferencia.

"… (Glup)" lincoln trago saliva…no le gusto la respuesta.

"según mis cálculos…los cambios empezaron hace 17 minutos…pero son solo los mentales…mañana empezaran los cambios físicos…" diciendo eso lisa empezó a escribir formulas en su pequeño pizarrón.

"entonces… ¿qué hago?" lincoln dijo con una mueca de preocupación.

"lincoln escúchame bien…ellas se volverán…"irresistibles" para cualquier chico que las vea."

"¿entiendes eso?" lisa dijo con extrema seriedad.

"… ¿no?" lincoln era listo pero solo tenía 11.

"ugh!" entonces sujeto a lincoln del cuello acercándose cara a cara. "Lincoln… ¡NO DEJES QUE ELLAS SE ACERQUEN A NINGUN CHICO!"

"pero…yo soy uno."

"es por eso que tendrás que ser inmune a sus "encantos""

"… ¿que?"

"olvídalo." Lisa entonces procedió a sacar al homo sapiens de su habitación.

"¡oye!"

"lincoln vuelve mañana y te explicare tus misiones… ¡y no agás más contacto con ellas!"

Entonces cerró la puerta indicando que termino la conversación.

(Inhala, exhala)

Lincoln entonces procedió hacia su habitación para conseguir ayuda de su más fiel compañero…

(Mientras tanto.)

Lynn estaba practicando futbol afuera…sola.

"ugh! ¿¡Porque no meto ningún gol?!"

Lynn no dejaba de sentir calor y también no dejaba de pensar en cierto peliblanco.

"(Ahora que lo pienso…él se veía adorable cuando sudaba…)"

"(espera… ¿¡QUE?!)"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" dejo salir un grito de desesperación y sin darse cuenta disparo el balón de futbol hacia el arco...y en una serie de eventos que son imposibles de explicar sin lisa loud presente…se destruyó el arco.

(Mientras tanto con luan)

Ella estaba practicando sus nuevos chistes para el próximo cumpleaños de un chico que cumplía 10.

"¿Cómo haces crecer al ganso?"

"¡pues metiéndolo en una concha!"

"¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!… ¿ja?" luan acababa de decir un chiste para adultos…y se dio cuenta.

"¡oh rayos! ¿Porque estoy actuando así?" luan se iba a sentir como una depravada si decía chistes así.

"tengo que concentrarme…"

"¿Cómo se da placer a una mujer…?"

"se…soba la…concha…" luan no dejaba de pensar en chistes para adultos…y también sentía más calor de lo usual.

"no sé porque…pero sigo pensando en el…" luan seguía pensando en lincoln.

"AHHHHHHH!" entonces empezó a decir una larga lista de chistes que carecían de sentido mientras se movía como loca en su habitación, tenía suerte de que luna estaba en un concierto improvisado en el mall.

(Entonces esa noche.)

"reportes indican una inusual ola de calor que…" los louds estaban viendo el canal del clima con el último reporte…no parecían contentos.

"¡NO! EL LODO SE SECARAAAA!" dijo lana con tristeza.

"¿este es el tormento físico que soportaremos mañana…? Preferiría congelarme en un frio eterno antes que pudrirme en el calor infernal… (Suspiro)" lucy decía con esa misma desesperanza.

"¡mañana literalmente sería un buen día para ir a la playa!" sugirió lori para levantar el ánimo.

"¡espero que sí porque quería probar este nuevo bloqueador solar que lisa invento!" leni diciendo eso se animó a mostrarles a todos el bloqueador…y lisa la observaba con una cara de decepción.

"leni te dije como 17 veces… ¡ESO ES ACEITE DE COCINA!"

"oh… ¿enserio?" entonces fue a regresarlo hacia la cocina.

"¡no puede ser! Si hace tanto calor mañana… ¡mi sudor hará que mi maquillaje se salga de lugar y me veré como una tonta!" dijo lola mientras se observaba en un espejo.

"¡bah! ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡No voy a tocar en el mall si hace calor! El público no aguantaría…" dijo luna con un tono de tristeza.

"¡va ab ababa!" diciendo eso lily se propuso a expresar su enojo con un pañal recién lleno de po-po.

"¡LILY!" todos gritaron en unísono.

"¿porque seguirán las olas de calor?" se preguntaba lincoln.

Entonces se concentraron en el último reporte.

"según los últimos datos, mañana será una ola de calor 2 veces peor que la de hoy."

Entonces lisa saco unos aparatos con símbolos del ambiente y se fue hacia afuera.

"y los científicos dicen que esto seguirá continuando los próximos 3 días…sin más información aparente no podremos hacer nada." Los louds entonces seguían quejándose.

"¡RAYOS!" lisa dijo entrando.

"¿qué sucede lisa?" pregunto lincoln mientras salía de una pelea familiar.

"por desgracia, el reporte que mencionaron en la televisión…era correcto."

Entonces lisa saco un largo papel con los datos exactos.

"pero se equivocaron en la duración, esta oleada de calor insufrible seguirá durante exactamente…1 mes y 2 semanas." Dijo lisa ajustándose los lentes.

"¡wow eso sí que es mucho tiempo de calor!" lincoln dijo quitándose el sudor de su cabeza.

"si…" dijo lisa.

"lincoln antes de irnos a dormir tengo que decirte unas cosas importantes así que…ven a mi habitación antes de la media noche… ¿entendido?"

"entiendo." Entonces lincoln se fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

"sin otros datos que decir oficialmente se cancelaran todas las escuelas de royal Woods para proteger a todos los infantes y adolecentes de posibles golpes de calor."

"ah eso es un alivio" dijeron las gemelas.

"eso quiere decir que entonces nos cocinaremos lenta y dolorosamente en esta prisión llamada hogar… (Suspiro)" diciendo eso lucy se fue…de forma misteriosa.

"¡no seas tan pesimista lucy!" le dijeron todos en la habitación excepto lily. (Por obvias razones)

"entonces ya lo decidimos entendido ¿Bobby?" decía lori en su teléfono.

"creo que no será problema alguno dar calor a mis mascotas mañana." Dijo lana mientras sostenía a "el diablo" entre sus manos.

"(blah! Blah! Blah!)" Entonces todas empezaron a planear sus días de mañana…sábado.

Excepto lincoln.

Él tenía un lugar a donde ir.

"bueno chicas… ¡buenas noches!" entonces se dirigía a su alcoba…pero.

(¡BAM!)

Choco con lynn.

"¡ouch! ¿Qué te…ocurre?" lynn estaba diciendo eso hasta que supo con quién choco.

"¿¡lynn?!" lincoln no pudo evitar notar algo…muy incómodo.

"um…podrías… ¿bajarte de mí?"

Lincoln estaba SOBRE ella.

"¡AH! ¡PERDON!" entonces lincoln salto como gato asustado y se dirigió hacia su habitación como un relámpago.

"…no hay problema." Decía lynn entre susurros.

"¿¡QUE ES LO QUE VOY A HACER!?" le decía lincoln a nadie en especial.

Entonces… una tarjeta apareció en su puerta.

"(espero que no olvides venir –lisa)"

"entonces…eso hare ya." Lincoln de mala gana se asomó por la puerta para revisar si no había nadie…por extraño que parezca no había nadie.

(Entonces…)

"pasa…" fue todo lo que pudo oír.

"lisa… (Bostezo) que necesitas…wow" entonces lincoln noto que habían 3 pizarrones grandes con muchas ecuaciones y cálculos complejos.

"tengo muy malas noticias lincoln." Diciendo eso lisa procedió a limpiar sus anteojos.

"¿que…?" lincoln estaba un poco preocupado.

"resulta que…el calor extremo solo acelera el proceso de fusión de las sustancias que te acabo de mencionar…y después de muchos cálculos…me temo que el resultado final será PEOR de lo que yo creía…" diciendo eso se dispuso a escribir un poco más en su cuaderno.

"…" lincoln no tenía palabras.

"si…creo que al juzgar por tu mirada vacía puedo deducir que…tienes preguntas."

"…si" lincoln balbuceo.

"bueno… ¿cuáles son?"

…

¿Esto se saldrá de control?

¿O lincoln podrá hacer algo al respecto?

(Fin del cap.)

 **(Bueno…es hora de explicar…)**

 **(¡Soy flojo!)**

 **(Ok no)**

 **(Quería terminar un Fanfic en inglés para tener tiempo de pensar, escribir y continuar este fic que espero y quiero que florezca en un gran fic…o al menos uno respetable.)**

 **(Así que esperen más updates próximos en este fic…y también esperen un nuevo fic en español nada "común" (inserte risa malévola aquí) y necesitare de su ayuda (los lectores)…pero todo a su tiempo.)**

 **(Puede salir muy bien oooooooo puede terminar en una catástrofe insufrible, duradera y dolorosa para mí y los louds…je… je…)**

 **(Sin nada más que decir…dejen reviews y pues hasta la próxima…CHARActer7 fuera.)**


	4. Acciones y pecados (parte 1)

Acciones y pecados (parte 1)

 **(Bueno…pues no eh hecho nada malo últimamente así que no debo explicaciones por lo tanto… ¡Disfruten!)**

Era medianoche y dos niños seguían despiertos…con preocupación.

"bueno lincoln… ¿me dices tus preguntas o pasamos al grano?" dijo lisa ajustándose las gafas.

"pues en realidad tengo decenas de preguntas pero… mejor dime lo que tu querías decir primero… ¿está bien?" diciendo eso lisa solo lo observo con una cara normal de indiferencia.

"pues en realidad para darte más detalles estaba resolviendo algunos problemas y también estaba corriendo simulaciones sobre la anatomía humana en mi laptop" entonces lisa saco una pequeña pero potente laptop de su cama… ¿dónde rayos cabe una laptop así?

"(BEEP! BEEP! ¡SIMULACION TERMINADA! RESULTADOS COMPLETADOS, CORREGIR DEFECTOS Y QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA LISA LOUD.)

"…cool" pensaba lincoln.

"muy bien solo déjame…" decía lisa pero…

"¿AH?" lisa casi soltaba la laptop al momento en el que revisaba los resultados…y de la nada se puso a temblar y a…sonrojar.

"¿lisa? ¿Qué ocurre?" se preguntaba lincoln.

"…no esto… ¡no es posible!" diciendo eso lisa tecleo rápidamente la computadora mientras sudaba.

"¿lisa?" lincoln esperaba alguna clase de reacción pero solo recibía silencio.

Lisa estaba confundida y desconcertada…no creía que esa mezcla de químicos iba a ser tan potente y efectiva.

"no… ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!" lisa entonces apago la laptop y se puso a repasar en los pizarrones las ecuaciones de nuevo… ignorando a lincoln.

"¡LISA!" ese grito la desconcertó un poco.

"¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES LINCOLN!" lisa le grito pero recordó que él estaba allí por respuestas.

"ah…uh bueno veras…lincoln" le era difícil sacar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que ella quería.

"um…lisa… ¿todo está bien?" lincoln le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

"…bueno…todo está muy mal…lincoln ellas…" lisa simplemente le costaba escupir la verdad.

"ellas serán más "bellas" de lo que había previsto…" simplemente así sin más lo dijo.

"uhh… ¿a qué te refieres?" lincoln estaba incluso más preocupado.

"mira esto." Entonces lisa saco unas imágenes de sus dos hermanas.

"estas son las imágenes de antes…y estas…son las que mi simulación predecirá que serán…" entonces le mostro…a luan y a lynn…

Lincoln instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber observado…y se sonrojo como un tomate recién cosechado.

"¡¿va…nabab?!" lincoln empezaba a perder la cordura.

"¡LINCOLN!" entonces…

(¡SLAP!)

Le metió una bofetada bien puesta.

"¡OUCH!" lincoln se sobaba en la cara.

"lincoln…esto es peor de lo que creía…" lisa inclusive se sonrojaba a niveles cercanos a los de lincoln.

"creo que su belleza despertara…los instintos más primitivos de…cualquier persona…" lisa estaba temblando un poco.

"¿¡en-enserio!?" lincoln estaba sonrojándose.

"lincoln…la verdad es que incluso a mi…me cuesta creerlo pero…uff." Lisa estaba sudando un poco.

"¡lisa! ¿Estás bien?" lincoln entonces veía como lisa se quedaba estática…solo pensando.

"uh…creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir…por ahora." Lisa entonces se quitó un poco de sudor de su pequeña cabeza.

"pero… ¿entonces qué haremos?" lincoln pregunto con un tono de preocupación enorme.

"bueno…uh creo que necesito hacer algo…que nos proteja de su belleza…porque…mañana será un día muy caliente y…extraño… (Temblor)"

"uh…" lincoln estaba esperando respuestas y no obtenía nada más que dudas.

"pero ten por…uff… seguro que tendré algo…listo para mañana…mientras tanto…" entonces lisa se dispuso a romper las imágenes…y luego las disolvió con un químico purpura potente.

"¿ah…que?" antes que lincoln pudiera hacer algo lisa intervino.

"lincoln…esto es muy importante…tenemos que hacer algo pronto con su belleza…esas cantidades de hormonas atraerán a cualquier persona…como abejas a la miel…" lisa diciendo eso se dispuso a limpiar sus anteojos.

"está bien lisa…lo resolveremos… ¡cueste lo que cueste!" lincoln sentía la necesidad de apoyar a si hermana de una forma u otra.

"ok…entonces ve a dormir… hasta mañana…" entonces lisa simplemente cerró la puerta con cuidado…pero no dejaba de temblar o sonrojarse.

"… ¡RAYOS!" lincoln entonces noto a su "jr" en plena forma.

"tengo que hacerlo…o no me dejara de doler." Diciendo eso se dirigió hacia su habitación…

(Mientras tanto…)

"(zzz)" lynn estaba tranquilamente… ¿dormida?

"ugh…lincoln… ¿qué haces aquí…?" estaba soñando…

(Dentro de sus sueños…)

Era una cancha enorme de futbol americano, habían copias de lynn en las gradas y todas la estaban apoyando…entonces lynn estaba a punto de marcar el touchdown de su vida, esquivaba a sus adversarios y adversarias con gracia y pasión… pero…de la nada lincoln apareció.

"¡LINCOLN!" entonces choco con el…

"¡ouch! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sin embargo…lincoln no tenía puesta nada de ropa… solo sus interiores...

"¿¡uh!?" lynn inmediatamente se sonrojo al notar que…el lincoln "jr" estaba largo.

"¡¿q-q-que haces aquí…DESNUDO?!" lynn no pudo evitar sentirse caliente por un momento pero entonces noto que en las gradas habían Lincolns!

Todos en ropa interior con sus "jr's" también listos para la acción.

"¿¡que QUE!?" Lynn sentía miedo…pero también placer.

Porque el lincoln que vio primero empezó a tocar su…zona intima.

"¡ah…!" lynn simplemente no se esperaba eso.

"que…haces…" lynn se dejaba llevar por el placer prohibido…

"¡AH! ¡No p-pares!" entonces otro lincoln apareció en su espalda y empezó a frotar sus senos de forma agradable.

"¡!" lynn no tenía palabras…solo gemidos.

"¡AH! ¡POR FAVOR NO PARES!"

Entonces lynn empezaba a temblar de manera violenta con cada estimulo que recibía…y entonces otro lincoln apareció en su frente y… ¡le robo un beso!

"¡MMM!" Lynn entonces se empezó a perder entre los besos, los masajes y sus caricias…

"mmm…" lynn estaba roja como un tomate.

"(¡no pares lincoln quiero tenerte conmigo por siempre!)" Pensaba lynn. 

Entonces todos los Lincolns la desvistieron de forma seductiva y se hicieron a un lado…otro lincoln venía con su "jr" fuera…

"¿¡ah!?" lynn no lo podía creer…eso significaba una sola cosa…

"…" lynn simplemente no podía creer que eso iba a pasar…

(Mientras tanto con luan)

"¡y es por eso que el pollo cruzo la calle!"

(Risas descontroladas del público)

Luan tenía un gran escenario lleno al tope de personas de muchos gustos graciosos, otros tenían disfraces de payasos, incluso había ciertos mimos aquí y allá y todos aclamaban por luan… y también había cierto peliblanco entre toda la multitud que aclamaba su nombre…

"(¿¡lincoln!?)" luan se estaba desconcentrando y decidió no darle mucha importancia y procedió con sus chistes…

"entonces… ¿Cómo se complace a la banana?"

"¡PELANDOLA!"

"¡JA!... ¿ja?" luan dijo un chiste para adultos…que todos y diciéndolo literalmente TODOS entendieron…

Todos tenían cara de shock…excepto lincoln…que la observaba con cierta…intriga y lujuria.

"uh…bueno…" luan entonces intento con otro chiste.

"¿porque la salchicha…se metió en el pan?"

"porque quería estar caliente y suave…"

Entonces luan se había dado cuenta que si lincoln estaba cerca…no iba a dejar de decir chistes obscenos…pero no logro notar que el público la observaba con dureza.

"bueno…entonces" luan estaba preparándose para su chiste final…

Pero…

"¿¡COMO SE QUIEBRA A UNA COMEDIANTE!?" este era su mejor chiste en su arsenal, tenía emoción por decirles a todos la conclusión…

"así…" pero lincoln intervino justo en el clímax…y la beso…

"(¿¡AHH!?)" entonces luan pensaba que lincoln había echado todo a perder pero…

El público constaba de Lincolns…con ropa interior.

Entonces separo a lincoln de sus labios.

"¿¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!?" grito luan con todas sus fuerzas…pero fue en vano.

"¿AH?" el primer lincoln le robo otro beso…pero ese fue mucho más apasionado…y dulce.

"¡MMM!" no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"…mmm" luan se dejaba llevar lentamente por el sabor de los labios de su hermano menor.

Entonces otro lincoln apareció a su lado y empezó a tocar su parte intima…

"¡ah!" luan soltó un gemido inocente.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más…

"¿¡AH!?" despertó…

(Fin del cap.)

 **(Bueno allí esta…que cosas…los cambios que lisa predijo serán peores que lo que lincoln esperaba…)**

 **(Bueno ya será el quien lidie con eso jefe)**

 **(Oigan… ¡me alegra que estén mandando reviews positivos! Con más reviews positivos, más ganas me dan más ganas de acelerar los capítulos Y el segundo proyecto que tengo en mente…)**

 **(Si alguno pregunta sobre ese proyecto es que tengo el titulo perfecto…)**

 **(…no lo diré aquí jefe porque podrían empezar con sus especulaciones y teoriaaaaaas!**

 **Mejor todo a su tiempo…)  
(¡bueno me tengo que ir simplemente gracias por el apoyo!)**

 **(¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	5. Acciones y pecados (parte 2)

Acciones y pecados… (Parte 2)

 **(Bueno, bienvenidos de nuevo aquí a este uhh…fanfiction…como notaron lo arruine y no pude subir el capítulo ayer así que…sin más interrupciones… ¡disfruten!)**

(Al día siguiente…)

…

"(ZZZ…)"

Oh que más se puede decir…lincoln estaba durmiendo como un bebe…tranquilo y sin preocupaciones… ya que no tenían clases debido a las recientes e inusuales oleajes de calor abrasador…

Por eso ni siquiera durmió con su pijama característica.

"(zzz)"

Dormía tan plácidamente…pero como todo en este mundo…siempre tiene que acabar…aunque no acabo de la mejor forma…

"AHHHHHHHH!" un grito muy fuerte se había escuchado en una de las habitaciones de sus hermanas, y realmente encendió las alarmas del peliblanco.

"¡WHOA!"

(¡THUD!)

Bueno casi.

"¿¡QUE?! ¿¡QUIEN!? ¡¿DONDE!? ¡¿PORQUE!?"

Entonces alguien de inmediato y como un rayo llego hacia su habitación cerrándola de golpe.

"¿…uhh?"

Lincoln apenas había despertado por lo que no tenía claro quien irrumpió así en su cuarto así que se tallo los ojos y entonces logro notar a su hermana mayor…luna.

"¿luna?" entonces lincoln procedió a levantarse y a preguntarle que estaba mal.

Pero…logro notar algo muy inusual.

Ella estaba en un estado de agitación…estaba sudando…y también parecía muy sonrojada…

"¿uhh… luna? ¿Te ocurre algo?" lincoln estaba confundido.

"hermano…algo raro pasa con luan…y no es broma." Entonces se fue a sentar hacia la cama de su hermano para calmarse un poco.

"dime luna… ¿Qué ocurre?" decía lincoln para calmar los nervios de su hermana un poco.

"pues…esto comenzó así." Decía luna mientras recordaba los sucesos extraños…

(Flashback de luna…con luna narrando.)

Eran como las 8 de la mañana.

Nada pasaba raro…creí que la casa estaba más silenciosa de lo que yo pensaba, entonces recordé las noticias de ayer por lo que me había quitado la impresión.

"voy por un refrescante vaso lleno de agua" me decía a mí misma…

Entonces observe algo inusual…

Ella estaba en la cocina…

Estaba con un vaso de leche a la mitad…pero note que ni siquiera se lo estaba tomando…

"¿que esta…?" antes de poder hacer algo…ella volteo.

Entonces la cosa más rara del asunto era que…

Su ropa estaba cubierta de leche…ni siquiera sabía si ella lo hizo a propósito…y si era cierto… ¿de donde venía ese comportamiento?

¿Acaso esos "días" ya empezaban a volver?

Pero entonces note algo aún más raro…ella…su cuerpo…parecía más…como te lo explico… ¿desarrollado?

"¿lu-luan?" me atreví a hablarle para quitar el silencio incomodo que yo sentía.

"¡hola luna! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" lo más raro de todo era que actuaba como ella misma excepto que…

"¿luan…porque te derramaste leche sobre…tus…uhh...?" no tenía ni idea de porque no podía quitar mis ojos de su…candente cuerpo… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien cambie de apariencia así?

"oh eso…no te preocupes hermana se me derramo un poco de leche por un descuido menor…lo bueno es que estaba _**caliente…"**_

Con esas palabras…

Me encendí…

"uhh…ok… ¿y que hacías antes de eso?" me atreví a preguntar…pero al parecer luan nunca noto lo sonrojada que estaba.

"iba por un vaso de agua pero opte por uno de leche…no sé porque."

Entonces simplemente ella seguía bebiendo tranquilamente mientras yo la veía…

Su cuerpo…

Su cabello…

Inclusive su sonrisa…

Me parecían hermosos…

"bueno…creo que ya me voy entonces." me empezaba a alejar de luan lentamente…para evitar verla más tiempo y terminar pensando algo más…

Pero…

"oye, ¡no te vayas!" entonces sentí su mano…

Sentí… ¿dolor?

"¿pero qué…?" entonces la tenía a ella…cara a cara demasiado cerca de mi rostro…

"luna… ¿estas realmente segura de que estas bien?" diciendo eso luan me soltó.

"uhh…si… ¡estoy bien!" entonces me encontraba en las escaleras, despues me fui hacia el baño (que no esperaba que estará desocupado)…me tarde un poco para ventilar mi mente un momento…y después me fui hacia mi habitación.

"bueno creo que será mejor que…" entonces de la nada.

"¡hola luna!"

"hola… ¿¡lu-lu-luan!?" entonces…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Fin del flashback…)

"cuando había entrado… ¡SE ESTABA CAMBIANDO DE ROPA!"

(Temblores leves…)

Entonces lincoln estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanas…si así reacciono luna con luan… ¿Cómo reaccionaría el resto?

Entonces abraso a luna y le dijo que dejara de preocuparse y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que él y lisa encontrarían una solución…y metió la pata al mencionarla.

"¿Cómo que tú y lisa?" decía luna mientras miraba a lincoln con una mirada seria.

"bueno…veras…"

(10 minutos llenos de vergüenza después…)

"y entonces…así está la situación…"

Lincoln miraba a luna…

Y luna hacia lo mismo pero ella trataba de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

"entonces… ¿todo es culpa tuya y de lisa?"

"no… fue totalmente mi culpa" decía lincoln para defender a lisa.

"yo les di los vasos con las sustancia rosada a lori y leni para que no le afectara a nadie…y la otra la iba a tirar o a dársela a alguien que la necesitara…nunca creí que eso pasaría…además…siempre pasa algo malo cada vez que…"

Entonces luna anticipo las siguientes palabras de su hermanito y entonces se lanzó hacia el abriendo los brazos…

"shh…shh no debes preocuparte…quizás si trabajamos juntos, podríamos arreglar el error…de lisa."

"pero…fue mi culpa que…"

"no…fue lisa quien te pregunto y tu simplemente no querías decepcionarla… ¿o sí? Ella como la genio que es, debió haber sabido de todas las consecuencias… ¿no crees?"

Entonces lincoln se sentía más aliviado.

"ah…creo que es cierto." Entonces…

"hey…chicos"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Era lucy.

"¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?" decían los hermanos en conjunto por el grave susto de lucy.

"tienen que ayudarme pero ya… (Suspiro)" entonces señalaba a su habitación.

Lincoln tenía un nudo en la garganta…

"déjame adivinar… ¿lynn?" decía lincoln

"si…"

"baja de los ductos y hablemos…"

Entonces lucy dejo de hablar…

"…uh… ¿lucy?" decía luna mientras esperaban.

"…prefiero hablar desde aquí…si no les importa." Lucy…no actuaba bien… ¿cierto?

Lincoln entonces le conto lo que también le pasaba a lynn…

"entonces… ¿es por eso que ella se ve…más fuerte y hermosa de lo usual?" lucy también asimilaba la información recibida de su hermano mayor.

"(suspiro)…entonces estamos en un grave aprieto…" decía lucy mientras descendía de la ventila.

"entonces lincoln… ¿cuál es el plan?" le decían lucy y luna a lincoln claramente dejándolo a cargo.

"bueno…lo primero es ir con lisa a ver si logro construir las "defensas contra la belleza" que ella según prometió para hoy… ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡de acuerdo!"

Entonces el trio se dirigió hacia la habitación de lisa sin alarmar a sus otras hermanas…entonces lograron entrar lentamente a la habitación…

Pero…

"¿¡LISA!?" el trio no se esperaba para nada y digo enserio ¡PARA NADA! Esa sorpresa…

…

(El fin…del cap.)

 **(¡Bueno lo siento por dejar las cosas así pero!...)**

 **(…heh ni si quiera se me ocurre una buena excusa.)**

 **(bueno es muy probable que me tome más tiempo seguir con el siguiente cap. por razones de escuela y también de trabajo por lo que lo único que les pido a todos mis fieles seguidores, amigos, lectores y escritores que tengan paciencia y también les pido una disculpa por el cap. tan corto…no tenía mucho tiempo libre.)  
(Antes quería agradecer los reviews de todos lo que los han dejado… ¡enserio que se los agradezco!)**

 **(Bueno mi tiempo termino…así que…CHARActer7…oh damn it…se me olvidaba una cosa.)**

 **(El título de mi siguiente proyecto/trabajo/historia se llamara…"la tortura loud"…ya sabrán muy pronto qué clase de ficción será… (Inserte risa malévola aquí))**

 **(¡Bueno ahora si…CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	6. el plan a seguir

El plan a seguir…

 **(Bueno… aquí está un nuevo cap. de ecos de la inocencia…tengo cosas que decir pero…hasta el final mientras tanto… ¡Disfruten!)**

"¿¡LISA!?"

Entonces encontraron a su pequeña hermana en posición fetal… semidesnuda y con un casco avanzado…y alrededor de la habitación habían una serie de papeles y notas con su escritura, la mayoría decían con letras grandes "¡NO SUCUMBAS!" o "ESOS DESEOS CARNALES SON UNA **** ******" y también "¡CONCENTRATE! ¡LO HACES POR TU FAMILIA!" pero lo más notable de la habitación eran las invenciones y los químicos que estaban en fila…

"quizás lisa intentaba construir las defensas y la cura a la vez…" pensaba el peliblanco al observar el estado en el que se quedó lisa.

"lincoln… ¿qué rayos paso aquí?" pregunto luna por bueno…todo lo que había pasado en la habitación.

"no lo sé… ¿pero qué es eso…?" cerca de lisa habían unas notas escritas en papel de color amarillo.

"déjame ver…" entonces lincoln se acercó hacia su hermanita y procedió a leer en voz alta.

"(lincoln…esperaba que ni siquiera vinieras hacia este lugar pero…se me acababan las opciones…)"

Lincoln entonces observo a su hermanita en el suelo con ese extraño casco…y entonces procedió a leer el resto de las notas.

"(como podrás tú y talvez las demás observar…e sucumbido ante los deseos carnales e impulsivos de mi cuerpo…no sé cómo me pude dejar llevar por esos sentimientos carnales y tampoco voy a buscar culpables así que…te dejo a cargo de recuperar mi cordura y la del resto de la casa…)"

Lincoln estaba sorprendido… ¿Cómo pudo alguien como lisa caer así de fácil?

"(este casco que llevo puesto me dejara en un estado de inanición prolongada…yo no puedo ayudarte sin estar pensando en…esas cosas, así que este es el plan…quiero que tu elabores el antídoto… ¿entiendes?)"

Lincoln entonces observo a su hermana menor y a las demás…no podía fallarle…a nadie.

"(Si acaso accedes a ayudarme a arreglar mi error…entonces tienes que remover mi casco para que puedas usarlo como protección contra la belleza que he creado…)"

Entonces lincoln observo más de cerca a su hermana pequeña y a su casco...se notaba que lisa estaba sufriendo en silencio…ya sea, por la falta de sueño o por el hecho de que había cometido un error grave…que podría costarles mucho más que un castigo severo…

"(inanición)" decía el modo en el que estaba actualmente el casco.

Entonces lincoln observo una serie de notas en él.

"(lincoln, este casco lo diseñe para 4 propósitos…)"

"(1: brindar protección visual al usuario: este modo se usa para accionar un escudo temporal al usuario y proteger la visión del mismo y protege a 4 miembros a la vez…solo digamos que el escudo modifica lo que tus ojos perciben para evitar ver lo que no deberías…solo dura una hora pero se recarga en menos de diez minutos)"

Entonces lincoln procedió a leer el resto de notas mientras luna y lucy echaban una revisada a las demás cosas en la habitación.

"(2: inanición: este modo lo invente para ayudar a conciliar el sueño del usuario…este modo lo cree para ayudarme a dormir después del…"horror" que presenciamos, espero que tu hayas podido dormir, porque no pude yo…ese modo solo sirve en sujetos femeninos, los masculinos no tendrán problema alguno en conciliar el sueño…este modo es para que ayudes a el resto de nuestras hermanas a dormir…porque bueno…tu sabes…pero debo advertirte, solo funciona unas…4 veces…lo que harás es poner el casco encima de la persona que quieras que duerma y activarlo…esto dejara a la persona con un bloqueo mental que dura al menos 9 horas…por lo que simplemente soñara nada…así podrá descansar… después de que la uses las cuatro veces se recargara el modo en al menos…2 horas por lo que no se podrá usar ese modo en ese periodo de tiempo.)"

Entonces observo a lucy y a luna.

Ambas parecían estresadas y con preocupación.

Lincoln creía que solo talvez…todo el asunto era una pesadilla, pero la realidad lo devolvió por un comentario de luna.

"¿lincoln? ¿Acaso sabes qué hacer?"

Lincoln de hecho no tenía muchas ideas pero…debía ser fuerte por las demás.

"si…no te preocupes" solo pudo decir eso.

Entonces observo otra nota.

"(3: control: espero que las cosas no se salgan de control en mi ausencia…pero con este modo no habrá problema alguno, este modo se puede usar con hasta 3 personas, se pone el casco a la persona o personas que necesiten un…"descanso" en términos simples, te permitirá suprimir los instintos violentos residuales de las personas…este modo es más especificado para lynn y luan…solo que hay un problema grave…no lo pude perfeccionar del todo así que solo controlara a las personas elegidas por menos de 1 hora… y tendrá que recargarse en 30 minutos… lo siento lincoln…)"

Entonces lincoln estaba más decidido a arreglar su error junto con la ayuda de sus hermanas.

"¿oye lincoln…?" antes de que terminara de auto inspirarse fue interrumpido por lucy.

"si lucy, ¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntaba lincoln.

"¿es esa otra nota junto con lily?" entonces observo a una lily dormida con la nota a su lado.

"recógela por favor necesito toda la ayuda posible…" mientras lucy iba por la nota leyó el resto de la tercera nota.

"(otro defecto del modo de control es que es ineficaz con los menores…así que los que tengan menos de 12 años…no los podrás controlar…lo siento")

"rayos…" pensaba lincoln al leer eso.

Entonces iba por la última nota pero…

Esa estaba más ilegible.

"(lincoln…mi cordura…aquí me abandono…por completo…el ultimo modo…"transferencia"…sirve para…formula.)"

Es todo lo que pudo leer.

"diablos… ¿qué hace el modo final?" entonces fue hacia lisa, la cargo y la llevo directo hacia su cama…la arropo y entonces la dejo en la cama.

"¿qué haremos ahora lincoln?" le preguntaban luna y lucy.

"pues…supongo que ayudaremos a lisa a arreglar el error."

Entonces lincoln removió el casco de lisa…y entonces.

"/beep/beep/ /reinicio de cerebro finalizado/ /aguardando instrucciones/" lo decía el casco…tal parece que era más avanzado de lo que parecía.

Y una nota más cayo del casco.

"¿uhh?" entonces lincoln la recogió y la leyó.

"(lincoln…si lees esta nota, removiste mi casco… eso quiere decir que decidiste ayudarme…gracias, este casco suprimió mi actividad mental por un par de semanas…eso quiere decir el reinicio de cerebro…entonces…por favor, si no logras completar la formula, al menos cuida a los demás en mi ausencia…)"

Eso era todo lo que decía…

"bueno… ¿lucy me das la última nota?" entonces le dio la nota.

"(cuiden a lily…podría ser influenciada…a hacer cosas que no…)" el resto de la nota estaba en un estado ilegible.

Lily lucia adorable en su cunita dormida y con su mantita…tenia suerte de ser solo una bebe por lo que no tenía idea de que es lo que ocurría a su alrededor...ella tenía esa chispa de inocencia…y lincoln haría hasta lo imposible por salvarla.

"bueno chicas…esto es lo que haremos hoy"

Entonces lincoln les explico las funciones del casco así como las otras cosas que necesitaban saber, las ideas de lisa sobre el casco multiuso fueron excepcionales, necesitarían control y buenas noches reparadoras si querían lograr salvar a su familia entera del…uhh… ¿incesto?

Pero tenían que empezar la operación "¡salvar a toda la familia de las garras del incesto!"

(Y también pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación…obviamente)

Pero como todo el tiempo ocurría en la familia…siempre…y digo SIEMPRE ocurren contratiempos…

(Estática)

"(desde el walkie talkie) ¡comandante cabo! ¡Comandante cabo!"

Pero no aun…

"¡si aquí estoy! ¿Qué ocurre sargento Razo?"

"te aviso que ya casi llego para ayudarte en la operación que mencionaste ayer… ¡cambio!"

"cambio, si clyde espero contar con tu apoyo necesito toda la ayuda posible para que este plan resulte…porque si fallamos…"

Entonces lincoln pensaba bien que podría pasar si fallaban…

(Un pensamiento aterrador, incestuoso y catastrófico después)

"(temblores leves)"

"ok dejémonos de tonterías" entonces lincoln se fue junto con sus hermanas a "salvar el día…"

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que…

 _ **¿Quizás todo este perdido incluso antes de que empezara…?**_

…

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

La mayoría de los integrantes (a excepción de los padres porque se habían ido a trabajar temprano) habían notado casi de inmediato el cambio en lynn y luan…por desgracia…

Todas ni siquiera tocaban su desayuno…

"uhh… ¿algo raro ocurre aquí no lo crees luan?" le decía lynn a si hermana mayor.

"si…" entonces notaban como TODOS en la cocina los veían…con ojos perdidos y llenos de…intriga.

"¡hey!" entonces lynn trataba de sacarlos a todos del trance…pero no funcionaba.

"hmm…déjame intentar algo…" dijo luan a su hermana.

"¿Por qué el elefante no puede usar la computadora?"

Entonces luan esperaba alguna reacción de los demás…pero nada…entonces termino el chiste.

"¡porque le daba miedo el ratón! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!"

Entonces…nada.

"qué raro…ellos siempre se ríen de mis chistes o los molesto con ellos…incluso papa y mama se ríen de ese chiste… ¿y nada?

"…hmm tengo una idea."

Entonces…

(¡SMASH!)

Rompió una delicada taza de porcelana del estante…y nadie se movió…excepto luan porque no se esperaba eso.

"¡LYNN! ¿ESTAS LOCA?"

"no te preocupes…ni siquiera se movieron…"

…

Esa sensación de las miradas comenzaba a incomodarlas.

"hmm…mejor me iré a la sala a comer… ¿me acompañas?" decía luan mientras se paraba de su asiento.

"muy bien…"

Y entonces se fueron…desafortunadamente…

"¿uh?"

Los demás las seguían.

"pero que demo—"entonces…lo inesperado ocurrió.

"…" leni entonces empezaba a "acurrucarse" cerca de sus hermanas…

"uhh… ¿leni?" decía lynn mientras se paraba del sofá.

"lynn…esto me empieza a dar un poco de miedo…" entonces lori se acercaba diciendo…

"¿Por qué se ven…así?" ella tenía algo de cordura por lo que pudo articular esa pregunta…pero los demás las veían con ojos…que no aparentaban amabilidad alguna.

"pues…la verdad no sé de qué hablas." Decía luan…era claro que no tenían ni idea de que pasaba.

"si…y a todo eso… ¿lola? ¿Lana? ¿Porque están tan cerca de mí?" decía eso porque las gemelas estaban abrazando a su hermana mayor lynn.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un crimen abrazar a alguien?" decían en unísono.

…

Esta situación se volvía MUY incómoda cada vez más…

"porque…¿uh?" entonces de un momento a otro todos estaban en el sofá, sentadas sin hacer nada más que mirar a las suculentas hermanas que tenían en sus lados…

"bueno…esto es raro… ¿no crees luan?" decía lynn.

"si…"

Entonces lynn opto por irse de ahí lo más pronto posible mientras que luan la seguía por detrás…

Entonces los demás se quedaban viendo los unos a los otros…

"¿¡qué diablos sucedió aquí!?" diciendo eso lori decidió irse a su habitación para ventilarse…ese día sí que hacía mucho calor…y apenas eran las 10:37 am…

Las demás tuvieron la misma idea y decidieron irse a terminar su desayuno…era el inicio de un nuevo día y no podían empezarlo sin él.

…

(Una hora después…)

"oh bueno…me agrada que no viéramos a luan ni a lynn por ahora…cierto ¿luna? ¿Lucy?"

Ellas ni siquiera querían tocar su desayuno…y lincoln lo notaba…quizás este nuevo asunto… término por cambiarlas de forma severa…o solo no tenían hambre… ¿a quién engañaba?…lincoln tomo la responsabilidad de arreglar el error de lisa y simplemente no se sentía cómodo al respecto…

"chicas… ¿no tienen hambre?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"…uh…no viejo…simplemente…no quiero pensar en que es lo que va a pasar si no logramos cambiar a la normalidad a las chicas…" ella simplemente se preocupaba por ellas… ¿Qué iba a pasar si salían de la casa? ¿Algún loco quisiera hacer algo que…?

"entonces…lincoln, ¿el plan es evitar que se metan en problemas hasta que lisa vuelva en sí?" decía lucy para mantener las prioridades en orden…no había tiempo para preocuparse.

"si…eso creo porque no tengo idea de cómo voy a fabricar el antídoto." Entonces lincoln pensaba en la única falla de lisa… ¿Cómo se suponía que lincoln iba a crear el antídoto solo? ¿Qué herramientas u instructivos le había dejado? No tenía idea.

Entonces terminando el desayuno se fuero hacia su habitación para platicar sobre los planes de ese día.

"bueno… ¿alguna de ustedes tiene algo que hacer el día de hoy?" lincoln decía con preocupación por sus hermanas.

"pues…yo quede con haiku para visitar la biblioteca, dicen que llego una nueva exhibición de poesía negra y quisiera leerla… (Suspiro)"

"ok y tu ¿luna?"

"pues…no quiero ir a tocar hoy…hace demasiado calor y mi voz se secaría como un desierto." Entonces mostraba su lengua…y de alguna forma extraña si parecía un mini desierto.

"bueno…lucy si te interesa tanto ir yo te dejo ir…nosotros cuidamos a lynn y a luan."

"(suspiro) gracias lincoln…aparte de…"ese asunto con el libro" esta es otra cosa que nunca olvidare…" entonces se fue…por la ventila.

Luna observaba a lincoln con una cara de "¿qué significa eso?" pero antes de que hablara, lincoln decidió cambiar el asunto con una sugerencia.

"bueno…entonces deberíamos probar las funciones del casco ¿ok luna?"

"de acuerdo."

Entonces lincoln veía como el pequeño monitor estaba en modo "inanición" así que lo cambio con la perilla pequeña al modo "protección"…

"/por favor coloque el número de personas que desea aplicar la protección…/"

Entonces una mini perilla con una mini pantalla apareció en el otro lado del casco…y estaba en "1"

"bueno…por ahora lo pondré en 2"

"/beep/beep/por favor coloque el casco encima de las personas que desea proteger.

"bueno…me lo pondré primero."

Entonces de la nada una esfera virtual apareció y envolvió a lincoln.

"/creando escudo…por favor no retirar hasta que el proceso termine…/"

Entonces se terminó el proceso.

"/siguiente usuario por favor/"

Entonces paso lo mismo.

"/petición terminada…la duración será de 2 horas por usuario…que tengan un buen día. /"

Entonces termino por apagarse…

"wow…que loco…aunque…todo se ve igual." Decía luna.

"bueno…creo que solo hay una forma de averiguar si funciona…"

Entonces se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones de lynn y luan…

…

¿Acaso el invento de lisa funcionara?

¿Los loud podrán salir ilesos de esa insana obsesión de la belleza de las jóvenes loud?

¿O acaso… **fracasaran…?**

 **¿Y todo terminara en otra historia de lujuria, traición, desesperanza y tragedia…?**

…

(…fin del cap.…)

 **(Bueno…así termina otro extraño capítulo de ecos de la inocencia…enserio… ¿¡COMO ES QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTA COSA?!)**

 **(Bien…no voy a enloquecer heh…y bueno verán me dio un golpe de inspiración así que simplemente este cap. apareció así de la nada y fue más largo que el anterior así que…considérenlo mi disculpa por el retraso de antes… (Me voy a ocultar en una esquina de mi cuarto en señal de vergüenza eterna…))**

 **(Bueno ahora unos agradecimientos y mensajes a algunos reviews…)**

 **(Espero que eso resolviera tu duda lobo hikiby, ntian…que bueno que el título de mi siguiente…"fic" te agradara y t10507, tus palabras me motivaron incluso más para acelerar el siguiente capítulo… ¡Gracias!)**

 **(tengo un pequeño mensaje para braunidechocolate…si ves este mensaje…** _ **tu deseo como el deseo de otros…se hará realidad…pero necesitare ayuda de muchos y me refiero…MUCHOS reviews de diferentes usuarios para cumplir lo que me dijiste en "sufrimiento y consecuencias… ")**_

 _ **(Mi otro "fic")**_

 **(Bueno creo que no olvido nada…así que… dejen sus reviews y no me odien… ¡hasta después amigos!)**

 **(¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	7. acciones inesperadas (parte 1)

Acciones inesperadas (parte 1)

 **(…no me merezco tantos seguidores ni views…olvide por completo esta historia y… ¡tiene más de 1 900 views…y tiene 25 seguidores…! que pena me da…debí ponerle más atención a esta historia… (Sniff) ¡Pero por suerte ya tengo inspiración para seguir con esta historia!)**

 **(pero debo decir…que lamento mucho haberme dado cuenta tarde de la grandiosidad de esta historia…con solo 6 capítulos ya está en 3 lugar de mis historias más exitosas en español…! Wow… ¡espero que con este capítulo logren perdonar mi estupidez!)**

 **(Pero sino logro conseguir su perdón, no los culpo pueden abandonarme si quieren… no diré nada.)**

 **(¡Disfruten!)**

Lincoln aún se sorprendía por como su vida daba vueltas…

Un día estaba resolviendo sus propios problemas…pero hoy…

Hoy tenía un problema que resolver, un GRAN problema.

Para recapitular…

Lincoln estaba con sus asuntos diarios, ayer…

Entonces…lisa apareció…

Y ahora…lincoln estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de su hermana deportista…y

"¿uhh…? No está…" lincoln se sentía un poco aliviado por saber que no estaba pero también preocupado por saber dónde estaba.

Entonces…

"será mejor que descubra donde esta antes de que…"

"¡LINCOLN! ¡YA LLEGUE!"

"hmm?…"

Mientras tanto…  
"¿luan? ¿Estás aquí?" luna entraba a su cuarto y no podía creer lo que veía…

"¡hola! ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo?"

"si…" luna contemplaba a su hermana menor…el casco al parecer reducía la resolución "literalmente" ahora mismo luna veía a una luan pixeleada.

"(si lisa se dedicara a hacer videojuegos de realidad virtual…seria exitosa.)" Pensaba luna.

"¿no tienes idea de porque mis hermanas nos veían de forma rara a mí y a lynn?"

Luna estaba en shock… ¿¡ya las habían visto las demás!?

"uhh…no lo sé hermana… ¿quizás es tu peinado?" luna sintió un facepalm mental mientras pensaba porque había dicho algo así.

"pues…no lo he cambiado de estilo ni me lo eh cortado."

"hmm… ¿quizás y no les gustara alguno de mis chistes? No…eso pasa diario."

Luan se hacia las mil y una preguntas y luna se fue a buscar a lincoln.

(Entonces…)

"¿clyde? ¡Qué bueno que llegas!"

"¡aquí tu más leal amigo reportándose para el servicio!"

"gracias…bueno rápido vallamos a mi habitación antes de que lynn o luan vengan."

"¡ok amigo!"

"lincoln!"

"¿luna? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡funciona el casco!"

"¿enserio? ¡Eso es asombroso! Pero…no eh encontrado a lynn podrías buscarla mientras preparo a clyde?"

"ok hermanito cuenta con ello" entonces luna se fue hacia el patio para buscarla.

(Un momento después)

"entonces clyde… ¿estás listo para ayudarme?"

"¡Por supuesto amigo!"

"muy bien, tu misión es averiguar si mis demás hermanas están bien mientras que yo busco a lynn y entonces…trato de convencerla de que se quede aquí en la casa."

"¡muy bien lincoln te deseo suerte!"

"ah una cosa… ¿recuerda no mirar a lynn ni a luan o será igual que cuando miras a lori de acuerdo?"

"ok" entonces los niños se fueron…pero

"lincoln, tenemos un grave problema."

"¿luna? ¿Qué paso?"

"bueno…"

(Flashback) 

Luna logro encontrar a lynn entrenando.

"¡hola lynn! ¿Qué…haces?"

Lynn estaba…practicando…con una portería totalmente rota.

"uhh? Ah, lo siento…es que… estoy algo acalorada y confundida…"

"ah…si hace un calor insoportable hoy… ¿porque no entras y nos refrescamos con algo de helado?" le decía luna.

"no, tengo practica hoy."

"pero… ¿no hace mucho calor hoy?"

"si…pero no puedo defraudar a mi equipo."

"…bueno… ¿solo me esperas un minuto aquí?"

"¿porque?"  
Entonces luna procedió a revisar la hora…eran 12:45 pm.

"¿a qué hora te vas?"

"pues…creo que mi practica es en 10 minutos"

Esa era la señal para que luna corriera.

(Fin del flashback)

"¡ESO NO ES BUENO! SI SE VA… ¡QUIEN SABE EN QUE LIO PODRIA METERSE!"

"es cierto lincoln, imagínate…"

"¡NO CLYDE NO IMAGINEMOS NADA Y DETENGAMOSLA!"

Entonces lincoln se fue a toda velocidad al patio.

"…entonces yo vigilare a luan, tu deberías ayudar a lincoln."

"ok luna ¡suerte!"

"cuídense…" entonces se fueron de la habitación hacia sus destinos…

(Mientras tanto…)

"esto no tiene ningún sentido…"

Lori estaba…algo confundida…después del desayuno su mente…estaba enfocada en dos chicas peculiares.

"AHHHHHH!"

Entonces solamente se acostó…

"rayos… ¿cómo es que no dejo de pensar en ellas?"

"como es posible que…espera…"  
"LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Ahora las cosas se ponían peores…

"LISAAAAAAA! HABRE ESA… ¿puerta?"

Noto que estaba abierta…pero no le gusto lo que encontró.

(Entonces…con lincoln)

"¿¡OH NO!? ¡YA NO ESTA!"

Lynn se había ido.

"¡clyde! ¿Revisa la casa mientras yo la llamo ok?"

"¡entendido!" entonces clyde se fue mientras lincoln llamaba a lynn.

(Beep…beep…click)  
"lynn?"

"¿qué ocurre?"

"¿dónde estás?"

"en el baño… ¿para qué quieres saber?"

"uff…por nada…solamente quiero hablar contigo ahora."  
Entonces lynn estaba un poco sonrojada…todavía podía recordar ese sueño…ese sueño…se sintió tan—

"¿lynn? ¿Hola?"

"ah? Oh lo siento."

"ok no te muevas…"  
(Click)  
entonces lincoln se dirigió hacia la casa pero…

"lincoln."  
"EHAAAAA!?"

"¡¿LUCY?! ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE!?"

"…me dijiste ayer que ibas a escuchar mi poema." Lucy estaba con una cara realmente seria.

"hmm…no puedo ayudarte ahora lucy necesito ayudar a lynn con algo."

"pero…dijiste que…"

"lucy…"

Entonces se acercó.

"te prometo que no te defraudare…solamente déjame arreglar esto…"

"espera un minuto… ¿no fuiste a tu club de poesía?"

"no pude…el calor insoportable hizo que cerraran hoy."  
"Que pena escuchar eso."

"no te preocupes…así es la vida…llena de injusticia… (Suspiro)"

"bueno…creo que solamente un poema no hará daño."  
"Gracias…" entonces lucy abrazo a lincoln y se lo llevo hacia su habitación…

(Mientras tanto…) 

"pero que has hecho ahora…lisa…"

Lori estaba contemplando el desastre que había en la habitación de su hermanita genio.

"¿uhh…?"

Entonces encontró las notas amarillas y las leyó…

No estaba contenta.

"Lisa…maldición…"

Entonces la vio…en su cama.

"¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?"  
Entonces noto que estaba arropada y dormida…se veía indefensa…

"…creo que será mejor no molestarla ahora."  
Entonces calmo su ira y entonces decidió buscar a lincoln para saber si necesitaba ayuda.

Pero…encontró algo más.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm…oh? Hola lori."

"EKK!" entonces lori inmediatamente saco su teléfono y aparto la vista de lynn.

"hola lynn… ¿qué ocurre?"

"solamente me di una ducha, apestaba después de tanto calor."

Entonces…sin querer lori hecho una vista rápida a lynn…

Qué horror…era inclusive más sensual que antes…

"uh… ¿qué harás hoy?"

"voy a una práctica de baseball hoy ¡debemos mantenernos fuertes si queremos vencer en las finales!"

Entonces lori sin querer presiono la app "cámara" y…

(SNAP!)  
"¿Uh…? ¿Lori estas bien?"

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, lori escapo hacia su habitación…completamente sonrojada.

"maldición…"

"hola lori!"

"hola leni…que… ¿haces?"

"no lo sé…solamente…me dieron ganas de hacer leche"

Entonces lori estaba totalmente confundida…no había visto todavía a leni (porque estaba esperando en la puerta a que lynn se fuera) pero por lo que había dicho…eso era algo preocupante.

"leni a que te—"

"LENI!"

"¿que?"

¿Qué fue lo que leni estaba haciendo?

¿Acaso lynn ira hacia su práctica?

¿Lincoln lograra evitar que su hogar sea llenado de…depravación a mayor escala?

¿Luna podrá mantener bajo control a luan?

¿Acaso dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?

…

(Fin del cap) 

**(¡Whoooooo! ¡Esta historia está de vuelta amigos! Y enserio…créanme que lo lamento tanto, estaba concentrado en la tortura loud que ni siquiera me puse a pensar en esta historia…pero me alegra que no se les ocurriera irse ¡…además me da orgullo que esta historia este en buen camino!)**

 **(Bueno…dejen sus reviews de furia si lo requieren ya que…me tarde más de un mes en subir un miserable capitulo…je je…)**

 **(Pero si me apoyan… ¡GRACIAS!)**

 **(Ahora…sin mucho más que decir…espero que me apoyen y muchas gracias por su paciencia hacia mí.)**

 **(Les prometo que no tardare un mes en subir un capitulo y les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en mi ausencia.)**

 **(¡Hasta luego! ¡CHARActer7 se va!**


	8. acciones inesperadas (parte 2)

Acciones inesperadas (parte 2)

 **(¡Whooooooooooooooo! ¡Siguiente capítulo! ¡Que lo disfruten!)**

(Presente…)

"uhh…"

…

"lincoln…despierta…"

"¿uhh? ¿Que?"

"hola linky… ¿disfrutas de la siesta?"

Lincoln trataba de comprender en que situación estaba…y no era nada bonita.

"¿…dónde estoy? ¿Luan?"

"¿hey…ya quiero comenzar la diversión…no es así lynn?"

Entonces lynn…aparece con un… ¿traje muy provocativo?

"¡¿EH!? ¡¿PERO QUE!?"

Entonces lincoln puso todo en su lugar…la cura, el casco…el incidente…lynn… ¿lynn…?

"uhh…ya recuerdo esos ojos…"

Entonces lincoln estaba muy concentrado en sus recuerdos…que ya no podía mantenerse consiente de nuevo.

"ya casi llegamos amor…solamente duerme un poco más…"

"…uhh…como odio esos…ojos rosas y blancos…"

Entonces… lincoln descendió de nuevo hacia sus recuerdos…y la inconciencia…

…

"¡LINCOLN! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS!?"

"a este paso…jamás lo encontraremos…"

"hay que mantener la esperanza…no hay que dejar que le hagan nada…sin casco, no podrá soportar mucho…APRESURENSE!"

El trio estaba tratando de localizar a su hermanito "perdido"…

¿Acaso lo encontraran?

…

(Pasado…)

"leni…por última vez… ¡ESE DISFRAZ NO HACE LECHE REAL! ¡ES SOLO UNA VACA FALSA! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE USAR LECHE PARA "DARLE" EFECTO!"

"pero… ¡lori!"

"(suspiro) mira…yo te quiero…pero no puedo soportar tu ignorancia así que…deja el disfraz donde estaba y…espera… ¿qué estaba haciendo?"

"ah ¡DEMONIOS!"

Entonces lori encontró su teléfono y llamaba a su novio Bobby.

(Beep…click!)

"¿hola? ¡Bubu osito! Quiero que me hagas un favor…si… ¡no! Se trata sobre tu hermana…aja…veras…lisa hizo un experimento…realmente malo…y no quiero que tu hermana venga hacia aquí…si…lo se…espera…repite eso… ¡¿QUE ELLA QUE!? ¿PERO… no puedes hacer que cambie de opinión? … no…ok lo entiendo…está bien…si…ok…gracias."

(Click)

"rayos…leni… ¡cuida a las demás! ¡Ahora vuelvo!"

Entonces lori se fue…

"pero… ¿entonces qué hago con la vaca?"

(Entonces…)

"rayos… ¡se fue!"

Entonces lincoln observaba como la bicicleta de lynn se perdía entre los rayos del sol…

"rayos… ¡luna!"

Entonces lincoln entro a su casa corriendo en busca de su hermana…

Pero…

(SMASH!)

"¡OUCH!"

"pero ¿que…?"

"¡ah! ¡Lo siento lori!"

"espera… ¡LINCOLN!

"¡qué ocurre! ¡Estoy ocupado!"

"¡¿explícame qué diablos es todo esto!?"

Entonces le enseña todos los papeles de lisa.

"uh…ya te diste cuenta de ello…bueno…en realidad…todo paso más o menos así…"

(5 minutos después…)

"y entonces es por eso que necesito a luna para ver que lynn no se meta en problemas"

"…ok…mira, hay un problema grave que tampoco puedo ignorar…ahora que ya me contaste que ocurre…es aún más importante que vaya a casa de Bobby."

"¿porque?"

"…ronnie anne viene en 40 minutos."

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Debo apresurarme a llegar a casa de Bobby… ¡tú ve por luna y corre por lynn ahora!"

Entonces se fue…

"rayos…"

Entonces…

"hmm…me pregunto porque todos están más raros de lo usual…"

Luan finalmente había salido de la habitación…solamente estaba deseando ir al baño.

"hmm… ¿qué hacen el resto de mis hermanas y hermano?"

Entonces luan procedió a revisar cada habitación…lincoln no estaba en la suya…lori tampoco estaba en la suya pero leni…estaba con un disfraz de vaca…aún recuerda ese día en que estaban decidiendo si ir a la playa o al granero…entonces reviso la habitación de lynn y lucy…que raro…estaban lucy y clyde… …quizás y lynn estaba en una de sus prácticas…aunque le pareció raro que estarán allí solos…decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Y entonces reviso la habitación de las gemelas…

"ESO ES MIO DEVUELVEMELO!"

"¡JAMAS! ¡NUNCA! ¡ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI!"  
Y entonces…seguían peleando por un juguete…que clásico…eso parecía lo único normal que pasaba en todo el día…y…entonces antes de que pudiera revisar la habitación de lisa y lily…

"ugh… ¡creo que es hora de descargar…!"

Entonces corrió rápidamente hacia el baño.

Mientras que lincoln le decía a luna sobre los nuevos planes para ir por lynn.

"clyde! ¡Aquí lincoln responde!"

"aquí clyde! ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué ocurre?"  
"Necesito que tú y lucy se encarguen de luan mientras que nosotros vamos por lynn ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡de acuerdo!"

"cuenta con nosotros… (Suspiro)"  
entonces…mientras se preparaban…

Cierta bebe había despertado.

"¡acababa!"  
Entonces lily estaba caminando por la habitación de lisa…y entonces tiro algunos tubos de ensayo…

(FHHHHHSSSSSSS!)

Entonces se aproximó hacia su hermana genio…y encontró un papel amarillo debajo de su cama.

"¿uh?"

Entonces lo pego a su…pañal…y se fue caminando sin ninguna preocupación…

(Entonces…)

"¡luna vámonos!"

"¡de acuerdo hermano!"

Entonces luna tocaba música ideal para persecuciones…y ambos iban por su hermana deportista…

Mientras que clyde y lucy vigilaban a luan…

Pero…

"¡AGHHHHHH! ¡OLVIDALO! ¡ME IRE DE AQUÍ A JUGAR AL BARRO!"

Entonces lana iba a bajar las escaleras pero…un ruido llamo su atención…

(FHSSSSSSSSS…)

"¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?"

Entonces entro a la habitación de lisa…y encontró el desastre de su habitación…que suerte que no entendía algunas palabras aun.

"hmm… ¿qué es esa poción blanca?"

Lily sin querer había creado más de la sustancia blanca…que cosas… ¿cómo fue posible que una bebe creara algo como eso?

"creo que…je…jejeje…"

Entonces lana planeaba algo malo…algo muy malo…

"BEEP/BEEP/"

"uhh?"

(¡Alerta!/ usuario lincoln loud/ si se aleja del casco más de 100 pasos el escudo se reducirá a la mitad/ si se aleja más de 300 pasos/ ¡se desactivara por completo/beep!)

"rayos…eso será un problema."

"si… ¿qué hacemos hermano?"

"…creo que tengo una idea."

"clyde? ¿Me copias?"

(20 minutos después…)

"uff…creo que ya llegamos."

Entonces lincoln le explico a clyde que no dejaran salir a luan de la casa…y que se protegieran la vista ya que lincoln decidió llevarse el casco.  
"Luna este es el plan…tu iras en busca de lynn adentro…"

"lincoln."

"espera…entonces yo vigilare afuera para que el casco este a salvo"

"lincoln…"

"espera un momento luna yo—"

"mira hacia allá."

"?"

(Cerrado por el calor)

"…eso quiere decir que…"  
"no…ella no está aquí."  
"¡RAYOS!"

"uhh? ¡Espera la veo!"

Entonces se lanzan hacia los arbustos.  
"¡¿…?! ¿¡Que!?"

"¡¿CERRADO!?"

"GRRRRRRAAAHHH!"

Entonces golpeo la reja…aflojándola mucho.

"maldición…entonces…que hago."

(Temblores…)

"uhh? Creo que puedo jurar que…ese arbusto se movía… meh creo que no importa."

Entonces se fue hacia el autobús.

"uff…estuvo cerca…" 

"¡ok sigámosla!"

(Mientras tanto en la casa loud.)

"clyde… (Suspiro)"

"lucy? ¿Dónde se encuentra luan?"

"esta en el baño, pero creo que la escuche decir que iba a ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños en la piscina publica"

"YIKES! Si se va…"

"sería una catástrofe… (Suspiro)"

"¿tienes alguna idea de cómo podríamos detenerla?"

"…no…normalmente lincoln tiene planes para esta clase de situación."  
"…espera, creo que tengo una idea…"

(Entonces…en el parque…)

"¡allí esta!"

"hmm… ¿qué está haciendo?"

Lynn estaba sentada en un banco…tranquila…con un helado en la mano.

"hmm…si no tuviéramos protección, esa escena sería demasiado para nosotros… ¿no es así hermano?"

"si…"

"espera… ¿quiénes son ellos?"

"¡oh no!"

Chandler y su grupo pasaba por el parque, hace tiempo que no salía…y quería conseguir algo bueno que hacer.

"¿bueno chicos? ¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿vamos al árcade?" preguntaba uno de sus amigos.  
"Nah…sin ese peliblanco torpe no tenemos fichas o comida gratis."  
(En los arbustos)

"Grrr…ese Chandler si me usaba después de todo."  
"Tranquilo hermano, nos vengaremos después… ¡mira!"  
Entonces Chandler le hecho una mirada a lynn…y sus ojos se llenaron de malicia.

"¡wow! ¡Ella esta candente!"

"¡tienes razón jefe! ¿Y qué tal si…?"

"¿nos la llevamos de "paseo" y la probamos?"

"¡excelente idea!"

(Arbusto)

"¡¿AH!? ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAN NADA!"

"¡espera lincoln!"

Entonces los chicos de Chandler estaban muy cerca de lynn, entonces ella los vio pero decidió no dale mucha importancia.

"hola ternurita, ¿no quieres ir de paseo con nosotros?"

"¡te ves suculenta! ¡Tanto como tu helado!"

"ugh…déjenme tranquila si saben lo que les conviene."  
¡Entonces dos pares de manos la agarran!

"¡¿PERO QUE!? ¡SUELTENME DEPRAVADOS!"

"¿o qué? ¿Gritaras como niña pequeña?"

(Arbustos)

"¡OLVIDALO SALVEMOSLA!"

"¡DE ACUERDO HERMANO! ¡AQUÍ VIENE LA IRA DE MI GUITARRA!"  
Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, lynn tenía un cambio…  
"¿¡UH!?"

Sus irises se tornaron blancos, y sus músculos crecieron…

¡Entonces se liberó del agarre de los chicos pervertidos y con cada mano los lanzo hacia los arboles!

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!"

(SMASH!)

Chocaron con los troncos.

"¡¿uhh!? ¿¡Pero quien eres!?"

Entonces lynn le plantó cara a Chandler.

"soy lynn loud…y si vuelves a tocarme…conocerás mi ira… ¡AHORA VETE!"  
¡Entonces lynn le dio una patada como si fuera un balón de futbol y lo mando hasta la copa de un árbol!

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(¡SMASH!)

(En el arbusto)

"¡wow!"

Entonces los irises de lynn volvieron a su color natural y su musculatura también.

"wow… ¿que fue eso?"

(Arbusto)

"no tenemos ni la menor idea…"

Entonces lynn noto que su helado se había derretido por el calor.

"¡DEMONIOS!"

Entonces se fue hacia la parada de autobuses…de nuevo.

"SIGAMOSLA!"

"¡OK!"

(BEEP!/ ¡PELIGRO!/escudo restante: 10 minutos…beep!/)

"¡rayos…tenemos que hacer que llegue a casa o si no!

"¡vayamos pues!"

(Entones…con los Santiago…)

"y así fue como lincoln me contó lo sucedido…es por eso que no puede ir ahora a casa."

"hmm…está bien lori, tratare de que no salga hoy."  
Entonces lori se sentía aliviada por saber que contaba con Bobby para ayudar.

Pero…

"hola ¡Bobby! ¡Lori!"  
"¡Hola! ¿Ronalda…que haces?"

"voy a salir con lincoln, él me dijo que fuera hacia su casa a las 3"

"¿3?" entonces lori reviso su celular…eran 2:55 pm.

"Bobby…ya sabes, ¡cuento contigo!"

Entonces lori se fue.

"¿Bobby? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Normalmente se queda más tiempo no?"

"uhh…ronnie…debemos hablar…"

(Entonces…en la casa loud…)

"¡oh lola! ¡Mira lo que tengo para tú te!"

"hmm… ¿lana que es eso?"  
"¡Es un té que yo hice! ¡Para que entiendas que no tengo rencores hacia ti!"

(Mentalmente)

"jeje… ¡no sé qué hace esta pócima pero…me encantara ver el resultado!"

(Fuera)

"oh lana…acepto tus disculpas… ¿quieres una taza?"  
"No…gracias… ¡bébela!"

"está bien…" entonces lola vacía el contenido en su tetera y entonces lo sirve…

…

Pero entonces…

"hola chicas, ¿quieren escuchar un chiste?"

Y las dos se embobaron con luan…

"¿uh…si? Digo… ¡¿no?!"  
"…Pues…creo que si… ¿quiero?"

"ok… ¿cómo se le llama al te de una madre?"

"TE MA"

"¡Jeje jeje!"

Las chicas ni siquiera se reían…solamente contemplaban a luan.

"ok… ¡me tengo que ir! Tengo una fiesta que atender."

Entonces se fue hacia la sala.

"…ohh…"  
"que calor tengo…"  
entonces lana decidió beber toda la tetera…

"¡LANA!"

…

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Qué fue lo que le paso a lynn?

¿Lincoln y luna llegaran a su hogar…pero…que les deparara?

¿Qué clase de plan tiene clyde para evitar que luan valla a la fiesta?

¿Funcionara?

¿Y qué hay de lana…que clase de problema provocara?

 **(Fin del capítulo…)**

 **(Wow…esto se les escapa de las manos a todos… ¿qué ocurrirá después?)**

 **(No tengo idea pero quiero decirles que… ¡WOW! Esta historia se pone cada vez mejor, y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, porque vendrán más eso si se los prometo.)**

 **(Quiero decir algo más antes de que me vaya…)**

 **(¿Nose si se dieron cuenta pero…conocen al escritor mid-louder? (escritor de lincbot loud, loudmaggedon y su más reciente historia lisa's makeup)**

 **El…nos abandonó…hable con él por el pm y…dijo que el fandom de aquí le "había decepcionado mucho" así que fue por eso que se fue y borro sus historias… pero creí que era mi deber comunicarles esta noticia…gracias por escuchar.)**

 **(Ahora un mensaje para todos… ¡gracias de corazón por seguir apoyando mi historia! Especialmente ustedes:**

 **¡Imperialwar1234 y Jakobs-Snipper sus palabras me motivan mucho! ¡Y yo espero que sus propias historias progresen mucho!)  
(Bueno…creo que sería todo…gracias por leer…CHARActer7 se va y…nos leeremos luego.)**


	9. Diversión acuática y caos familiar

¡Diversión acuática y caos familiar!

 **¡Bueno, al menos no me tarde 3 meses en subir uno nuevo XD bueno…disfruten!**

(Presente...)

"uhh...Ugh... ¿que?"

El chico peliblanco despertaba de su sueño...o recuerdo? y se encontró con... ¿Nada?

"uhh...? Espera...dónde estoy? Porque no puedo ver nada?"

Entonces unas risas se escucharon...

"QUIEN ESTA ALLI?" Lincoln estaba asustado pero más que nada...enojado.

"je je je...oh linky...que grosero eres!"

(SLAP!)

"AGH!"

Ouch...le habían dado una bofetada.

"Estas en nuestro escondite secreto linky..."

Luan...estaba totalmente poseída...

"porque...no puedo ver nada?"

Lincoln empezaba a ponerse furioso...pero también impotente...

"es porque estas vendado...jeje."

"luan...donde están las demás?"

"Lincoln... Ellas ahora no importan...será mejor que vuelvas a dormir..."

"NO!"

Entonces lincoln se zafo de la silla en que estaba amordazado y logro quitarse la venda de los ojos...y logro notar 3 cosas...

1: Estaba muy oscuro...

2: Olía mal...

Y

3: vio un objeto que...

(¡SMACK!)

"AAAHG!"

Lincoln había sido "anestesiado" por Lynn.

"¡no no no! ¿No querrás arruinarlo o sí?"

Lincoln había sido golpeado de manera brutal...ahora estaba sangrando...y también caía a la inconciencia de nuevo...

"Lynn...luan...porque..."

Pero antes de que pudiera quedar en ko...logro ver desde lejos...

Una gorra roja...y...una guitarra purpura...

...entonces...oscuridad...

(Pasado...)

Luan había llegado a la nueva Piscina comunitaria de royal Woods...claro, con tanto calor de por medio era más que obvio que iban a abrir una piscina más.

La suerte que tenía luan ese día era buena, si toda su familia hubiera ido con ella...lo más probable (según lisa) sería que los vetaran de por vida a todos...también en ese golpe de suerte, había trabajo de por medio, por el calor insoportable le habían cancelado una buena cantidad de fiestas...excepto una.

Lucy y Clyde finalmente habían logrado llegar al lugar.

"Lucy...este centro comunitario está lleno!"

"(suspiro) porque no se llenan así de fácil los cementerios..."

Entones localizaron a luan en las piscinas pequeñas.

"ok...debemos de alguna forma evitar que

Luan haga su acto... ¿Tienes alguna idea Lucy?"

"no...Pero quizás si ocasionamos que nos veten de este lugar...?"

"Lucy! Esa es una gran idea! ¿Pero cómo lograremos hacer eso?"

Entonces fueron a las piscinas grandes a revisar las reglas.

"LISTA DE REGLAS DE LA PISCINA PUBLICA:"

"debido a las temperaturas altas, no hay reglas por el mes siguiente...exceptuando las siguientes:"

"no defecar en la piscina y no tirar basura"

...esas reglas eran bastante específicas y no servían de mucho...excepto la primera...pero...

"creo que debimos traer a Lily"

"si... (Suspiro) sé que estamos destinados a convertirnos en sacos inertes de carne podrida...pero no quiero ser uno ahora."

Entonces...

(Altavoz: Hola a todos nuestros humildes nadadores y visitantes! Les informamos a todos que en 1 hora, Como motivo de apertura, hemos contratado a la Srta. Luan loud! Comediante profesional para darles un día que no olvidaran!)

Lucy y Clyde: OH NO!

(Altavoz: OH SI! así que refresquen sus cuerpos y vayan al auditorio central hoy en una hora amigos!)

(Estática)

Clyde: ¡¿Bueno, ahora que hacemos!?

Lucy: ¿espera…no es ella luna?

Luna: ¡CHICOOOOOS!

Lily: ¡aba! ¡Po-po!

Clyde: ¡Y tiene a Lily!

Luna había llegado a tiempo con Lily para poder ayudarlos con luan, mientras que…

(Mientras tanto…)

…Lincoln iba detrás de Lynn para evitar perderla de vista, pero claro…era difícil hacer eso.

"lincoln! Por eso te pido que hagas ejercicio!" pensaba lincoln al recordar un recuerdo de su madre.

"rayos…uff…ya llegue…porque este casco es tan pesado?!"

Lincoln regreso de nuevo a la casa loud, Lynn parecía que ya no iba a ir a algún lado ese día.

"Uhg...ya llegué finalmente...uff."

Lincoln antes de poder hacer algo...

(AAHHHHHH!)

"Pero que rayos!?" Escucho un grito de una de sus hermanas.

Como cualquier hermano mayor responsable, saltó del sofá y fue como un rayo hacia la fuente del ruido, mientras que Lori igualmente lo hacía y...

(CRASH!)

"OUCH! FIJATE POR DONDE VAS! ...espera... Lincoln!? Que no estabas con Lynn?"

"OUCH...Lori? Creía que estabas con Bobby y ronnie?"

Se levantaron y recordaron que alguien había gritado.

(Creak!)

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas...y...

"LANA! COMO PUDISTE!?"

"Ah!?" Lincoln y Lori no se esperaban esa..."sorpresa..."

(Mientras tanto...en la piscina pública)

"Creíamos que estabas con Lincoln siguiendo a Lynn... Luna." Decía Lucy con su monótona voz

"Lo sé, el me dijo que podía sólo, Además tiene a Lori y a Leni ayudándole." Decía luna mientras que se quitaba algo de sudor del cuello.

"Luna? Trajiste a Lily?" Preguntaba Clyde al ver a Lily en los brazos de luna jugando a ver cosas.

"pues..."

(Flashback...)

"Uhh...ya llegamos por fin..." Lincoln estaba sudando mucho, lisa no bromeaba con sus cálculos.

"Si Lincoln, voy a poner esta cosa en el garaje para que se recargue ok?" Decía Luna sosteniendo el casco.

"De acuerdo...yo seguiré a Lynn antes de que algo más pase...deberías ir a ayudar a Clyde y a Lucy con luan por si acaso." Decía Lincoln mientras se quitaba algo de sudor.

"Ummm...no lo se...estas seguro de que será una buena idea Lincoln?"

"Tranquila...aun si pasara algo tengo a Lori y Leni ayudándome..."

Luna estaba tranquila hasta que mencionó a Leni...

'Leni?"

(Entonces...)

"Bueno, creo que aquí estará bien...ok...me tengo que ir a ayudar a Lucy y a Clyde."

Justo cuando salía del garaje...estaba escuchando una risa...tierna e inocente.

"Uhh? De donde viene esa risa?"

Lynn estaba en una rutina de ejercicios...con Lily.

...

Lily estaba en...el aire!?

Como Buena Hermana que era, fue corriendo de inmediato a salvarla!

Pero...ya había alguien allí Para recibirla...

"whoo! Lily! "whoo!"

Era Lynn.

"Lynn! Que rayos estas haciendo!? VAS A MATAR A LILY!" Simplemente luna no podía creer que Lynn podía arrojar a Lily tan...alto...

Algo andaba mal.

"luna! Hola!"

Cuando se vieron las caras...luna pudo contemplar irises blancos y...rosas?

Lynn observaba los ojos de luna con mucha ira y preocupación...

Entonces Lily cayo en manos de Lynn...aun feliz.

"quieres llevarte a Lily... luna?" Le pregunto Lynn mientras le hacia caricias a Lily.

"si." Respondió luna con ira.

"pues...ATRAPALA!"

La deportista arrojo a la bebe muy alto y muy lejos!

Luna en todos sus años con Lynn como amiga y hermana de toda la vida...

Jamás creyó que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

"LILY!" Luna corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la dirección en la que había arrojado a la bebe.

Mientras que Lynn sonreía.

"Wheeeeee!" Hacia ese ruido Lily sin que supiera en el grave peligro en el que estaba...

Después de todo...era una bebe...en el cielo...hablando de ángeles...

Luna ya había llegado hasta donde iba a caer la bebe...en el frio (o mas bien caluroso) pavimento.

Luna espero el momento perfecto y...

"TE TENGO!" dio un salto para atrapar a Lily ...afortunadamente lo consiguió!

Pero...

(BEEP BEEP!)

Seguía en el pavimento y un auto estaba corriendo a máxima velocidad!

"oh...mie(beep!)" el auto freno de repente pero no a tiempo y...

(SMACK!)

"AHHHG!"

Luna fue atropellada! Ouch!

Soltó a Lily pero ella había caído en un arbusto suave...para su suerte.

La conductora se alarmo y de inmediato salió del vehículo para ayudar a luna.

"ota ves!" Decía la inocente e ilusa Lily.

(entonces...en el presente.)

"Y ESTAS BIEN!?" Decían Clyde y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

"Heh, se necesita mas que un auto en máxima velocidad para acabar conmigo chicos! No se preocupan!"

"y entonces...quien es ella?" Se pregunto Clyde al observar a una bella salvavidas que estaba a lado de luna.

Luna se sonrojo un poco.

"hola!"

Luna vio a su amiga y entonces a los chicos...

"pues verán..."

(otra vez en el flashback.)

"oye! Despierta!"

La conductora que atropello a luna fue en su ayuda y le estaba dando respiración boca a boca.

Luna aun no despertaba.

"oh rayos!"

Entonces le quito su playera sin mangas purpura de luna y presiono el centro de su pecho para reanimarla.

Y siguió con su resucitación boca a boca.

"(toser!) AHHHHG! Uff..."

Logro resucitarla!

"oye? Te encuentras bien?"

La chica que atropello a luna le hablaba, pero luna quedo fascinada por lo que sus ojos veían.

Era una chica con cabellera rojiza, como las alas de un fénix en su máximo apogeo...su vestimenta era digna de los dioses mismos, con su bikini del tipo "dinamita sexy" (rojo y delgado... pero simple y caliente)...y tenia unas gafas de sol muy parecidas a las de su hermana...y su cuerpo pone en una competición ardiente al cuerpo mismo de Leni en un día de playa...

Luna creyó por un minuto entero que había muerto y que estaba en el nirvana...o en el infierno?...hacia mucho calor y tenia un ángel cerca de su rostro, así que le era difícil saber en cual estaba.

"UNA!"

El grito de Lily despertó por completo a luna.

"AHH! Uhh...que...que ocurrió?"

"LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! ESTABA AL TELEFONO CON MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO Y TE VI EN LA CALLE Y NO PUDE FRENAR A TIEMPO! (De rodillas) PERDONAMEEEE!"

Luna tenia lastimadas las piernas y uno de sus brazos...pero tenia cierta compasión por la chica.

"tranquila, no te preocupes que no sentí mucho jeje" luna aun seguía en trance...tanto que no se daba cuenta de que Lily estaba en sus piernas.

"uhh! Quien es esa pequeña criaturita!"

Cuando Luna vio que la chica estaba con Lily...abrazándola...sus instintos de hermana se reactivaron.

"LILY! OH POR DIOS ESTAS BIEN!?"

"uhh...casi atropello a una bebe! Ahora me siento peor...enserio discúlpame mucho por eso."

"no...no..."

Mientras decía eso luna, volteo a ver hacia la casa...Lynn se había ido.

"no fue tu culpa..." Esa ultima palabra era mas para Lynn que para alguien mas...y esa palabra la escupía con veneno.

"toma...te quite esto para salvarte."

Cuando luna recibió su playera...inmediatamente se sonrojo como un tomate y sonrió como una loca...

El golpe le afecto tanto?

" lindo sostén morado loud!"

Dijo el señor quejón...a lo que luna le contesto...

"VIEJO PERVERTIDO QUE NO TIENE OTRA COSA QUE HACER MAS QUE ESPIAR A LOS DEMAS?!"

Entonces el anciano se retiro...y las chicas rieron.

Después luna se puso de inmediato la playera y entonces se iba a ir con Lily...pero.

"OUCH!"

Sus piernas seguían lastimadas.

"oye uhh..."

"luna."

"oh si...luna uhh...quisieras que te llevara a algún lado?"

"uhh...si de acuerdo...Uhh..."

"liana, mucho gusto...y enserio perdóname por atropellarte..."

La conductora sexy le hizo la señal para que entrara en su porche amarillo.

Y se fueron...al mismo lugar.

(fin del flashback.)

"entonces...ellos son tus hermanos?" Preguntaba liana.

"Lucy loud, un placer... mortal."

"yo soy amigo de uno de los hermanos de luna, Clyde mc bride...mucho gusto."

"ah un gusto conocerlos Clyde y Lucy, yo soy liana, liana Santiago García."

"bueno luna, te veo por allí!" Entonces liana se fue...y luna aun podía divisarla a lo lejos.

"luna? Te encuentras bien?"

"s-si..." Decía mientras veía a la joven y bella chica que la había salvado...de Lynn...

...

(mientras tanto en la casa loud...)

"MIREN LO QUE LE HIZO A MI TETERA!"

Lola se quejaba mientras veía con ojos llenos de rabia a su hermana gemela lana...mientras que lincoln y Lori estaban...con la boca bien abierta.

Lana al parecer...se había vuelto 10 veces mas linda y atractiva que lo usual...tan atractiva que Lori sentía mas celos que otra cosa al ver a su hermana así...y entonces vio a su hermano...acercándose...lentamente con una sonrisa!?

"LINCOLN!"

Lori hizo lo que una mujer en celos normal haría...darle una buena bofetada a su esposo/novio...o en este caso a su hermano lleno de hormonas...pero habían 2 cosas muy diferentes que pasaban en el momento en que lincoln recibió la bofetada...

1: Tenia 11 años...

2: Literalmente la bofetada era de una chica celosa y con hormonas...al tope...con 6 años de edad mas avanzada...

Que significa eso?

(SLAP!)

"AHHHHHH!"

(SMASH!)

Que Lori literalmente no se contuvo y mando al pequeño pervertido de un golpe al otro extremo de la habitación!

"Uhhg..."

Claro que...ese extremo era el de lola...y rompió algunas cosas...incluida la pared...uff.

Al pobre de lincoln de seguro le salió un moretón por la bofetada y el golpe en la pared le dejo un chichón.

" AHHHHHH! LORI! MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!"

Y entonces lola empezó una pelea contra Lori...que mas podía pasar?

"Lori? Oye! Acaso sabes como se llama la crema para afeitar vello?"

Ah claro olvidamos a Leni.

Mientras todo eso pasaba...lana tenia una duda...

"que ocurre hoy?"

...

(entonces...en el centro comunitario.)

Luna, Lucy, Clyde y Lily contemplaban lo inmenso que era el parque acuático comunitario...era asombroso...

"bueno chicos! Cual es el plan?"

"Lucy sugirió que nos vetaran a todos de aquí con Lily por un...(temblores) incidente fecal..."

"suena bien pero...hay un problema...donde esta luan ahora?"

"..."

(en las mentes de Lucy y Clyde)

"MALDICION!"

"no tienen idea alguna o si?"

"no...pero entonces hay que buscarla ya!"

Entonces los 4 chicos iban tras luan y su cautivante belleza...ahora que podrán usar a Lily para arruinarle el día…acaso lo lograrán?

(entonces en la casa loud.)

(SMACK! CRACK!)

Aun seguían peleando por el incidente de lincoln.

"YA DEJAME LORI!"

"no te soltare hasta que te calmes!"

"Lori! Porque lincoln esta en la pared desmayado?"

Lori no tenia tiempo que perder.

"te lo explico después, sujeta a lola por favor!"

Después de que la modista recibiera a la diva...

Lori corrió por lincoln y salió de allí...pero antes de que pudiera salir le hecho otra mirada a lana...enserio que estaba molesta por el simple hecho de hipnotizar a su hermano como si nada.

...o acaso era por otra cosa...?

(Fin del capitulo)

 **Bueno, esto se pone interesante no es así?**

 **Ojalá y me puedan perdonar porque enserio soy un cabeza dura, otra vez dejé en el abandono esta interesante historia pero no más! NO MAS!**

 **Ya actualizaré más seguido esta historia se los juro por todo lo que es bueno en mi posesión (historias y mi Tablet) que les seguiré dando un contenido…aceptable? Para ustedes los seguidores y lectores! Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **CHARActer7 se va! Gracias y hasta pronto!**


	10. Celos y hechos

**Celos y hechos…**

 **Aun me arrepiento de empezar a escribir en español…porque? Por ser una patética escusa de escritor…**

 **Disfruten el cap.…por favor...**

"UHHGG! PORQUE ES TAN ..."

Lori aun no creía posible que una niña de 6 pudiera atraer así a un chico de 11...

Parece que ese hecho la carcomía lentamente.

"...sexy?"

Entonces observo al pobre e inconsciente lincoln en la cama.

"acaso te enamoraste de ella? Que hay de tu novia ronnie eh?"

Decía mientras esperaba a que su hermano se recuperaba.

En su habitación.

"de acuerdo Lori, contrólate! No es como si lana tuviera la culpa, SOLO TIENE 6!"

Entonces pensó en como estaría Bobby...

"mi osito...es tan difícil recordar que estas con tu familia..."

Entonces decidió revisar a lincoln para asegurarse de que estará bien...pero.

"que DIABLOS!?"

Noto que lincoln sonreía en sus sueños...y también noto que tenia...cierta parte levantada y lista para la acc...

"LINCOLN!"

Ese grito mortal se escucho en todas las habitaciones y despertó a lincoln con tal miedo...que su erección desapareció.

"QUE!? QUIEN!? DONDE!?"

Lori olvidaba que era su hermano menor, y con curiosidad.

"perdona es que..."

Lincoln noto que Lori tenia rojas las mejillas...

"te ocurre algo por-"

(SMOOCH!)

"MMM?!"

(entonces en el parque de diversiones...acuáticas...)

"de acuerdo, cada quien tiene un par de pañales eh! No lo olviden!"

"de acuerdo!"

Entonces los chicos ya decidieron como hacer que luan fuera echada de allí...con bombas de pañal de Lily, solo pudo llenar 8...

"ok...VAMOS!"

Entonces Lucy, luna, Clyde y Lily (en brazos de luna) comenzaron la misión de expulsar a la comediante.

(Intento uno: Lucy)

Lucy se encontraba detrás de un puesto de salchichas ambulantes mientras evitaba mirar a su hermana comediante.

"(suspiro) creo que desde aquí puedo darle"

Entonces Lucy tenia apuntando a luan en la cabeza...

"oh! Una moneda!"

Luan se agacho, y Lucy se cubrió de inmediato para evitar ser cautivada por luan y...

(FOSHHH!)

Lanzo el pañal hacia luan...pero por estar agachada fallo, entonces el pañal se dirigió hacia una camilla convenientemente puesta en posición vertical...y...

(piiiiew!)

(SPLAT!)

El pañal cayo directo en el carrito de hotdogs, un hombre con una pobre elección de bikini? Comió un hot dog con aderezo de Lily y dijo...

"ESTE HOT DOG SABE A MIERDA!"

Entonces lo tiro hacia la basura mientras expulsaba su desayuno.

"pero que comió Lily hoy?" Decía Lucy mientras se posicionaba en otro lado para lanzar su ultimo pañal.

"oh gran señor de la oscuridad Edwin, ayuda a este pañal a llegar a la cara de mi hermana."

Entonces...(SWOOSH!)

Lanzo el pañal pero...un pervertido estaba viendo fijamente a luan y salió por ella!

"HOL-"

Pero antes de que luan o el pervertido lo supieran...

"(SPLAT!)"

"AHHHH! MI CARA!"

Entonces el pervertido fue ala piscina sin saber que habían mas de 70 personas (incluyendo al salvavidas) en ella...

(Splash!)

"OH POR DIOS! QUIEN ES ESE!?"

"METIO UN PAÑAL CON POPO!"

Todos de inmediato salieron del agua para evitar la asquerosidad del pañal.

"...(suspiro) supongo que al menos la salve de ese idiota."

Entonces Lucy desapareció de la escena...caminando normalmente.

Mientras que el salvavidas confrontaba al pervertido de la popo.

"QUE TE PASA ENFERMO! ME DAS ASCO LITERALMENTE!"

Sin que el pervertido pudiera defenderse, fue golpeado, no por el salvavidas...sino por todos los que estaban en la piscina.

"oh, que peculiar."

El salvavidas comía sus palomitas mientras esperaba a que la gente terminara su venganza.

(intento de Lucy: Fallido.)

(segundo intento: Clyde.)

Clyde seguía a luan desde una distancia respetable mientras que notaba como las demas personas saludaban a la comediante o le daban cumplidos.

Entonces, luan se quedo en una banca remojando su pelo.

"esta es mi oportunidad!"

Entonces...Clyde apunto...y...

(shoshhh!)

El pañal volaba lentamente hacia luan.

"oh miren! Un cojín gracioso! Se me cayo!"

Luan se agacho y evito el pañal pero...el tipo de atrás...

(splat!)

No la tuvo.

"QUE DEMO-!?"

Las chicas con las que salía el tipo salieron corriendo por el pañal.

El hombre se levanto y busco al pobre diablo que se lo lanzo mientras retiraba todo lo de su cara.

"(glup!) oh rayos!"

Entonces Clyde decidió ocultarse en la piscina, pero antes de meterse, decidió arrojar el pañal hacia la basura...pero de nuevo fallo y le dio a el salvavidas.

(SPLAT!)

"PERO QUE MIER..."

Los dos hombres parecían verse las caras con una furia que podria desatarse en cualquier momento...

Clyde solo se arrojo hacia la piscina y decidió quedarse allí hasta que pasara la confusión...

Vaya error.

"OYEME IMBECIL! ACASO TE CREES LA COMEDIANTE COMO PARA HACER ESTO!?"

"NO ME LANZES TU MIERDA ESTUPIDO! VOY A DESTRUIRTE!"

Entonces...

(CRASH!)

Comenzaron una pelea salvaje que comenzaba a atraer al publico.

"COMETE ESTO PERRA!"

El primer hombre con cabello rubio le "dio" de comer un hotdog que había en el piso.

"AH SI!? TU TRAGATE ESTO!"

El hombre moreno le puso un sándwich de nudillos literal en la cara.

"rayos, será mejor que me vaya de aquí..."

Decía Clyde mientras salía del agua sin que lo vieran...

Pero cierta salvavidas lo vio irse...y sonrió.

(intento de clyde: Fallido.)

(tercer intento: Luna y Lily)

(mientras tanto...en la casa loud)

"PERO QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE!?"

(SLAP!)

Lori se dio una cachetada mientras despertaba en si.

"no puedo tener pensamientos así! Y tampoco puedo tener celos de una niña de 6!"

Entonces...Lori se levanto y se fue para dejar a lincoln descansar.

Mientras...podía mantenerse ocupada soportando el calor del dia.

"que hago, mama y papa están trabajando...la mitad de mis hermanas esta con luan...un segundo..."

Recordó que todavía había alguien que estaba con ese..."estado".

"LYNN!"

Fue corriendo hacia el patio para revisar si estaba allí...

Y lo estaba.

"phew, creí que no estaba por un-"

(SMACK!)

"¡OUCH! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMO...!?"

Lynn disparo un balón de futbol contra Lori...y Lynn lo hizo...con una sonrisa?

"hola hermana, no te vi allí parada..."

Los iris de Lynn estaban blancos...

"¿que? ¿Enserio crees que me tragare eso? ¡Estas en problemas!"

Lynn solo sonrió y le contesto...

"estas realmente...segura de ello?"

Lori sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer su ser...algo no andaba bien...

"s-si! Estas en..."

"¿porque entonces tus dedos están allí eh?"

"a que te estas..."

Lori vio que sus dedos estaban justo directo en sus panties...y los saco con mucha humedad.

"(pensando...) QUE HACEN MIS DEDOS ALLI?! DEBERIA ESTARLA CASTIGANDO POR EL GOLPE...NO MASTURBARME FRENTE A ELLA!"

"Lori, Lori...Lori...que dirían todas las demas si supieran que estas celosa de una niña de 6 años?"

"que demo...a que te refieres?"

"Lori, crees que soy tonta o sorda?"

Lynn se acercaba lentamente a Lori...

"tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tienes otros sentimientos hacia lincoln...y se muy bien que tienes celos de mi, de luna y de luan...pero ahora tener celos de lana? JA JA...creo que estas cayendo muy bajo hermana."

Lori literalmente estaba con la boca abierta...

"ah...yo..."

Lynn ya estaba cara a cara con Lori.

"si crees poder tenerlo para ti...te equivocas...pero no sabes cuanto..."

Lori tenia un pánico muy notable en su rostro.

"no se de que me estas hablando Lynn! Deberías irte a tu habitación castigada."

Lynn no le hizo caso alguno y prosiguió su platica.

"déjame decirte algo hermana, si te veo acercándote de nuevo a mi lincy, te voy a matar, ocultare tu cadáver patético y putrefacto, y diré que te suicidaste, ¿¡QUEDO CLARO?!"

Lori ni pudo verlo, pero un puño se dirigió rápidamente a su rostro, dejándola inconsciente en medio del patio...

"espero que te haya quedado claro...perra rubia."

Mientras se iba caminando...dejo su balón cerca de Lori, y se fue a casa...

...caminando con una sonrisa.

(en el presente…)

"aun crees que no debí matarla?"

"si…parece que tenía razón Lynn…"

(ambas sostenían a un herido e inconsciente lincoln)

"fue buena idea deshacernos de esa rubia sabelotodo."

"y de esa morena! Jajajaja!"

Ambas caminaban por un vecindario conocido…y nada bueno salía de sus miradas…

(…fin del capítulo…)

 **De acuerdo, si aun mantengo la esperanza es por una razón…USTEDES TIENEN UNA PACIENCIA INFINITA QUE JAMAS COMPRENDERIA! Pero sea como sea, gracias por leer hasta este punto…**

 **Sólo una advertencia…este es el capítulo final…pero no de la historia…jeje…Heh….**

 **Gracias y les mandó un cordial saludo a todos! Ah y esperen una sorpresa mañana si la historia sobrepasa los 3500 views…**


	11. Lincoln y lily

**Espero que les guste...amigos...**

 **(risas) ah y no me malinterpreten, amo a Lily (como hermana, no como "waifu") pero así tenia que seguir la historia así que...**

 **Y no puedo sentirme mas miserable por lo que le estoy haciendo a lincoln aquí...me volveré corrupto y malvado con este capitulo?...**

 **(toser "banghg" toser "aberrantscript" toser "capitaindarko 2.0")**

 **No tengo idea...**

 **Tienen todo derecho a odiarme...gracias y disfruten...**

"ghh...ahora donde estoy...que ocurrió...?"

El peliblanco nuevamente despertaba después de estar en todos lados y ala vez en ninguno.

"espera...bun bun?"

El muchacho miraba a su conejo de felpa en su cama...el pensó que todo era un sueño...

Hasta que intento moverse.

"viejo amigo creí que...Huh...? Porque no puedo mover el brazo?"

(clank...shlink...)

"espera...! Estoy encadenado!?"

Lincoln comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"AYUDA! POR FAVOR! ESTOY ATRAPADO!"

Nadie parecía responder.

"uff...al menos no podria empeorar..."

Grave elección de palabras.

"Ohh linky! Tenemos algo para ti!"

Luan abrió la puerta y dejo una caja grande...con un listón...rosa...y desato a lincoln.

"luan...que es eso?"

"no es obvio? Un regalo para ti hermano!"

Acto seguido, luan abrazo a lincoln con una sonrisa mientras lincoln estaba sumamente confundido...y se ahogaba un poco en sus "melones".

"luan...porque están-"

Fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de luan!?

"MHH!?"

Duro aproximadamente 10 segundos.

"ahhh...me gusta tu sabor lincy!"

Separados...formaron un hilo de saliva prohibido.

"LUAN!? EXIJO QUE PARES CON ESTA LOCURA INMEDIATAMENTE!"

Luan soltó una larga carcajada...como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

"no ves que ya estamos muy lejos ahora lincoln? Solo faltan algunos estorbos menores por eliminar..."

"estorbos? A que te..."

Lincoln dedujo algo que creía poco probable...pero no imposible.

"LUAN! te ruego que por favor no les hagas nada a las demas!" Se puso de rodillas...

"luan...nunca me perdonare si algo les pasa a las demas, por favor solo...no les hagas daño...!" A este punto, lincoln ya estaba lagrimeando.

"enserio crees que les daríamos oportunidad de que te alejaran de nosotras? Enserio eres tan bobo?"

Luan se levanto y se iba por la puerta.

"abre ese regalo antes de que se muera."

(click!)

"Grr...LUAN! LUAN ABREME!"

(SLAM! SLAM!)

Los intentos de lincoln eran inútiles.

"Grr...porque hacen esto...porque..."

Decía lincoln mientras veía la caja retorcerse y también se escuchaban gemidos.

"...quizás solo es un animal..." Lincoln...buscando unas tijeras, comenzó a abrirla mientras noto algo particular en la caja.

"porque tiene los orificios tapados?"

La abrió y se horrorizo al encontrar lo que estaba allí...

Al punto de caerse por la sorpresa.

"LILY!? QUE TE HICIERON!?"

Rápidamente saco a una Lily cansada...adormilada, sucia y desnutrida de la caja.

"LILY! PORFAVOR DESPIERTA! RONCA! GRITA! LLORA O VOMITA! PERO POR FAVOR DI ALGO! LO QUE SEA!"

Lincoln parecía desesperado por hacer que Lily hiciera alguna reacción...que intentaba darle respiración de boca a boca como lisa le enseño un dia.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

"LILY! POR FAVOR!"

...nada.

La pobre bebe apenas y podía respirar.

"Lily...hermanita...por favor...respóndeme..."

"(Vomito) i...ncon..."

La bebe abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su hermano con esperanza y dicha.

"LILY! NO ME IMPORTA QUE HICIERAS ESO! ME ALEGRA MUCHO DE QUE DESPERTARAS!"

Abrazo a la pobre bebe mientras lloraba de alegría y frustración.

"Lily...te prometo que te cuidare y que detendré lo que ambas están haciendo...te lo juro..."

"zzz..." La bebe estaba extremadamente débil.

"Que hago...como la alimento?"

Entonces miro a todos lados y en la caja había un biberón con un cierre y una nota.

"para alimentar a la futura perra?"

"Grr..."

Lincoln quito el cierre y le dio la bebida.

"Huh?" Noto que algo mas estaba escrito por la parte de atrás.

"espero que Lynn le haya puesto leche en lugar de nuestros jugos y leche! JAJAJA!"

Lincoln miraba horrorizado la bebida...y se la quito de golpe!

"Incon?" Decía la bebe mientras tosía y miraba a lincoln.

Lincoln vio como Lily quería tomar algo...pero...

"no...porque le hacen esto? Porque me hacen esto a mi?"

Lincoln solo tenia una opción.

"tranquila Lily...tomate mejor esto"

Lincoln tenia una hambre y sed excesivas, y quien sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que pudo comer algo, pero sabia bien que si Lily bebía eso, quizás no le iba a hacer bien.

"tomate mi jugo de uva, y también mis galletas."

Lily sonrió y se dispuso a comer y a tomar...

Mientras que lincoln sentía mucho dolor e ira.

"Lily...solo tu me mantendrás cuerdo desde ahora."

Decía lincoln mientras miraba como Lily degustaba su manjar.

Y entonces decidió cambiarse la ropa vomitada pero...que sorpresa.

"y mi ropa!?" Pensaba lincoln al ver su armario vacío.

"QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR!?" Pensaba lincoln.

Lily al terminar su manjar, bostezo y se quiso quedar dormida en la cama.

Pero...

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Un altavoz se escucho en la habitación reproduciendo unas risas a máximo volumen y asustaron a los dos.

"AHHHH! QUE ES ESO!?"

"WHAAAA!"

Lincoln se tapaba los oídos mientras que Lily no paraba de llorar por el ruido.

"GRRR! TENGO QUE AYUDARLA!"

Se destapo los oídos y busco algo para bloquear el ruido y también donde estaba esa porquería que lo reproducía...

Y lo encontró...pero.

"PERO QUE DEMO!?" el altavoz estaba del otro lado de la ventilación y...estaba atornillada.

"GHHH!"

Trató de quitar la ventila, pero no podía.

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

Lily parecía que no resistiría mucho mas.

"GRRR...LO TENGO!"

Lincoln arranco...la felpa de bun bun...y solo había suficiente para uno de los dos.

"perdóname bun bun..."

Se la puso a Lily y ella comenzó a calmarse mientras que lincoln la mecía en la cama...

Mientras que lincoln trataba de soportar la tortura.

"GHH...GHAA! MI...CABEZA!"

10 minutos de insoportable agonía después...paro así como así el ruido...

Y Lincoln ya estaba destrozado.

"Ahhh...l...Lily...tranquila... (Sniff) te protegeré...de ellas...ghh..."

La bebé dormía plácidamente en la cama, completamente desnuda y sin protección...

"Debe de haber algo que pueda ponerle, quizá un cobertor o algo...lo tengo!"

Saco de su cama el baúl de disfraces y encontró un pañal limpio, y se lo puso mientras buscaba algo para ponerse, sólo había ropa de sus hermanas, así que tomó la ropa de Lucy por el momento y se la puso.

"Toma Lily, la necesitas más que yo." Le puso el único cobertor que había en la habitación y se quiso a costar con ella a dormir...pero...

(Toc toc!)

Nada podría ser tan simple.

"Grr...quien es..."

"Soy Lynn! Voy a pasar!"

Entró y vio como estaba vestido y se puso a reír como loca.

"TE VES RIDICULO! JAJAJA!"

"Claro, búrlate, ya que ustedes me hicieron esto."

"Que pasa lincy? Pareces muy decaído! Porque no mejor hacemos algo de ejercicio?" Lynn al terminar las palabras jaló a Lincoln fuera de la habitación de golpe!

"AHHH! (SMASH!) Que diablos te pasa!?"

"Sólo déjame saborearte!" (comenzó a quitarle su ropa, pero...)

" DEJAME LOCA PSICOTICA!"

(Corrió y se encerró en la habitación con Lily llorando)

"como quieras perdedor!"

Lynn se iba mientras Lincoln resistía todo eso por su hermanita...

"tengo que mantenerme cuerdo por ella..." Se repetía lincoln.

Pero no podía durar mucho tiempo...el ruido, el hambre, la sed y el olor que desprendía su ropa lo hacia debilitarse muy rápido.

"ghh..."

"lincy! Vamos! Quiero hacer actividad-"

"Vete Lynn ghh! Estoy cuidando a Lily" decía lincoln mientras mecía la cama lentamente.

"..." Lynn sentía una ira acumularse...

"lincoln..."

"NO! DIJE QUE TE-"

(CRACK!)

Lynn entro con esos malditos irises blancos.

"ven aquí hermano...si no quieres salir mas lastimado de lo que ya."

"no Lynn, tu y luan ya son desconocidas para mi." Decía mientras se ponía enfrente de Lynn.

"ni siquiera lo pienses Lynn, hare lo que sea necesario para defenderla." Decía lincoln con algo de cansancio y temor.

"pssh, mírate...de no ser por mi amor hacia ti..."

"estarías muerto igual que el resto." Dijo con un tono burlón.

"QUE DIJISTE!?" decía lincoln con una rabia que debió haber desatado hace tiempo.

"LO QUE OISTE LOUD, AHORA QUE HARAS AL RESPE-"

(SMACK!)

Lincoln la golpeo directo en la cara!

"..." Lynn permanecía inmóvil.

"así que...finalmente te muestras firme y con pelotas eh." Dijo Lynn con un tono de burla.

"Grr...!" Lincoln estaba dejando que su furia se acumulara.

"pues...no bastara ese pequeño golpe para evitar que mate con mis propias manos a esa alimaña que cuidas."

Lincoln quiso cerrarle la boca con otro golpe!

(SMACK!)

Pero...Lynn no se inmuto?

"CALLATE!" decía lincoln mientras retrocedía.

"sabes lincoln? Creo que mama y papa tenían razón...no te merecemos...pero porque tu eres un estorbo...no solo para nosotros, sino tus amigos...los desconocidos...tu novia" esa ultima frase lo encendió.

"TE DIJE QUE TE-"

(THUMP!)

"C...AHHHCK...!" lincoln de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su estomago...

Era el puño de Lynn.

"ves? No puedes soportar ni siquiera uno solo de mis golpes."

Lincoln sentía una arcada de sangre y saliva en su boca.

(SMACK! SLAM!)

"AHHHH!" Lynn conecto un puñetazo en el rostro de lincoln y lo arrojo al pasillo!

"hggg...! (toser)"

"bueno...aun no entiendo el porque quieres tanto a una bebe"

"hggg..." Lincoln sentía un dolor paralizante...no podía moverse o hablar.

"así que...dime lincy..."

"harás lo que yo te pedí antes...o quieres que ella sufra?"

Decía mientras le enseñaba la habitación con Lily a dentro.

"...ghh..."

"tienes cinco segundos antes de que decida matarla." Decía Lynn mientras se acercaba a Lily...!

"ghh! N...no!" Decía lincoln arrastrándose por el piso.

"que ocurre Lynn? Aun no la matas?" Luan apareció en el acto mientras cargaba...una cubeta con agua y un tazzer? (pistola electrónica)

"EHH...?! Q...que piensan hacer...!?" Decía lincoln con muy pocas fuerzas.

"pues le daremos un baño, verdad Lynn?"

"claro! Porque no!"

Ambas sonrieron y se fueron...

...pero lincoln le agarro la pierna a luan! Haciendo que se tropiece y tire todo en el piso!

"Grr...pequeño travieso." Luan cargo por el cuello a lincoln!

"así que te crees con tantos pantalones para detenernos?" Decía luan

"(spat!)" lincoln solo le escupió en la cara.

"Lynn...creo que hay que castigarlo, no se esta portando nada bien." Decía con una mueca de enojo.

Lynn no lo dudo dos veces y le arrebato el tazzer...

Lincoln cerro los ojos...pero nada paso...?

Los abrió y vio que luan lo cargo hacia el baño...?

"será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras Lynn te castiga."

"...que...?"

(ZAP!)

"GHHHAAAA!"

Esos gritos provenían del cuarto de lincoln!

"LILY! LUAN SUELTAME!" lincoln encontró nuevas fuerzas y trato de liberarse...en vano.

"DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETO!" luan le grito antes de azotar su cabeza contra el lavabo!

"AAHHH!" lincoln quedo en el piso sin alguna fuerza y perdiendo sangre...debido a la abertura...

"MUERETE PUTA! ASI APRENDERAS A NO JODERTE A LINKY!"

"L...Lily...noooo...!"

Lincoln perdió la conciencia una vez mas mientras que escuchaba las risas de luan y Lynn...

"zzz..." Mientras que Lily dormía plácidamente...?

"esta hecho Lynn?"

Lynn arrojo al piso...a una rubia?

"claro que si, solo quedan al menos 5 estorbos para acabar...he he..."

El cuerpo tenia ligeras convulsiones mientras decía...

"...l...o..."

"porque se sigue moviendo? Acabala ya."

"de acuerdo" Lynn le arrojo mas agua...y le disparo...

...

(fin del cap...)

 **Si con esto no conseguí atraer su atención...no tengo idea de como lo hare entonces...**

 **Así que...sin alguna duda aparente de su parte...nos veremos luego!**

 **Ah y perdonen la confusión del cap. anterior jipi!**

 **CHARActer7 se despide con un saludo cordial para todos.**


	12. Final

**instintos y peleas. (Final del primer "arco/temporada")**

"Bien, a darlo todo hoy...supongo" Luan estaba maquillandose rápidamente en su camerino mientras mucha agua, gritos y risas se escuchaban fuera.

Luna estaba fuera de dicho camerino espiandola...

"Creo que va a ser una mala idea arrojarle el pañal no lo crees lily?"

"Popo."

Ambas se miraron mientras Luan terminaba de maquillarse rápidamente, sólo quedaban minutos antes de comenzar con el show.

Luna entonces sólo pensó en una sola cosa para evitar que saliera...

...nada.

Lily la miraba con curiosidad y temor.

"Lily...tienes alguna idea?"

Lily gateo hacia un cubo lleno de basura y comenzó a empujarlo.

Luna entendió el plan.

"Excelente idea lily!" Entonces luna colocó un cubo de basura, una silla de plástico, otra silla pero de metal, una serie de sillas de plástico y prácticamente bloqueo por completo la puerta.

"Eventualmente alguien vendrá a liberarla, quizá no sea suficiente con encerrarla...pero que tal si..."

Vio a las personas en bikinis, a los niños y a los guardias.

Tenía un plan.

(Más tarde…)

"hermana, lo que estas planeando podría hacer que el vínculo con Luan se desquebraje gravemente…estas segura de este plan Luna? (Suspiro)"

"suena a un plan arriesgado, pienso que deberíamos sólo evitar que salga a actuar."

Lucy y clyde expresaban sus preocupaciones y fallas con Luna mientras que ella acomodada algunos altavoces.

"lo se chicos, lo se! Sólo que siento que ya provocamos muchos daños y problemas por el día de hoy…"

Habían muchas riñas y peleas en las piscinas por culpa de ellos…

"buen punto hermana." Lucy entonces medito…

"entonces planeas robar la atención de los clientes cantando, verdad?"

"si organizó un show por mi cuenta y logró terminar por conseguir mas público en mi lado, quizá no haya necesidad de lastimar o hacer algún otro problema aquí o para Luan."

Luna entonces se preparó…pero…

"oh diablos, mi guitarra! Olvide que la dejé en casa!"

"tranquila Luna, nosotros la traeremos por ti."

"claro que si!" clyde y Lucy entonces salieron rápidamente hacia la casa loud…

Luna, con lily entonces pensaron en alguna forma de conseguir algún instrumento…desgraciadamente sólo habían instrumentos acuáticos y médicos a su dispocision.

"que haremos lily?"

(Mientras tanto...)

"..."

"...u...uh...?"

"Que...que me paso...me duele la cara..."

El peliblanco despertó finalmente de su inconciencia...para aparecer en una clase de pesadilla...

Lincoln se levantó e inmediatamente escucho a alguien pelear...y también escucho muchos golpes...

(CLANK! CLANK! SMACK!)

(SMASH! CRASH!?)

"ALEJATE DE MI! DEJAME! NOOO!"

Lincoln estaba comenzando a sentir miedo y preocupación evidentes en su rostro golpeado y sudado.

"Suenan...a las gemelas...? Y a metal!" Lincoln prácticamente salió corriendo de su habitacion pronto para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

"Warf...Bark..." Charles...?

"Oh...no...no...no!"

Charles caminaba sin...una de sus piernas y con un ligero charco de sangre...?

Lincoln sintió un horror por ver eso, pero aun así cargo al cachorrito herido.

"Charles! Quien te hizo...esto?!" Preguntaba frenético el peliblanco.

"B...bark..." Charles hecho una mirada a su amo y amigo antes de...

"Ch...Charles...? Amigo...?"

Charles dejo de respirar y sus ojos miraban al peliblanco con felicidad y dolor mixtos plasmados en su carita...

"Charles...! Charles! CHARLES!"

Lincoln comenzó comenzó derramar lagrimas por su cachorro...mientras que los ruidos se intensificaron en todas direcciones...

Un balón rebotando...las gemelas gritando y rompiendo cosas...golpes metálicos...

Algo no andaba bien y Charles sólo era el comienzo para el peliblanco...

El peliblanco dejo a Charles en su habitacion en una esquina cómoda y siguió con su búsqueda de...

...

"Que estoy haciendo...? Que estoy buscando? Quien demonios le quito la pierna a Charles?!" Lincoln se hacía esas preguntas repetidamente mientras sostenía su pecho...

Estaba en un shock menor...

Lincoln se acercó con miedo a la habitacion de las gemelas...

...manchado con algo de sangre del perro...se aventuró lentamente hacia la habitacion...

Las gemelas dejaron de hacer ruido...?

Lincoln tenía su mano en el pomo cuando...

Lo escucho...

Un gemido lúgubre...doloroso...

...SILENCIOSO...

(Clank...) Lincoln abrió la puerta lentamente...

Las luces y las ventanas estaban totalmente oscuras.

Lincoln sintió un olor desagradable y un frío que recorría sus huesos profundamente.

Desde cuando la habitacion de dos niñas de seis debería de ser tan aterradora?

Lincoln avanzó lento pero justo hacia dentro, buscando la luz.

"El interruptor, bien..." Lincoln acercó su mano...

(Click.)

"...ah...ahhh?! L..."

Lincoln estaba en shock...lo que veía era la cosa mas grotesca...posible...

(THUMP!)

...era tan abominable que...incluso acabó desmayado...

"L...li...lincoln...a...yuda...me..."

"No hagas mucho ruido hermanita, aun no acabamos para nada!" La sonrisa de la gemela Alfa lo decía todo...

"Al...ejate...de mi!" La gemela sumisa trataba de alejarse de su hermana y se intentaba acercar al recién desmayado Lincoln...

Pero no podía...su...

"Sabes que no podrás ir lejos sin esto? Ha."

La gemela Alfa tenía en sus manos la pierna de la sumisa...

La gemela sumisa tembló de miedo y de frío...su hora...

Su hora había llegado...

"Lin...coln...la...lamento...todo...lo que...hize..."

La gemela Alfa, irritada por lo que escucho la levantó...

"Cállate de una buena vez!"

(CRASH!)

Y la arrojó por la ventana...haciendo que el aire tenso se rompiera como una delicada taza.

...la gemela sumisa caía de la ventana semiconciente mientras intentaba recordar que había salido tan mal...

Sólo recuerda a su hermana gemela...sólo quería verla normal...y la trató como otra cosa...

Al final...ella recibió algo a cambio...

Una experiencia, un beso, un dolor...y ahora recibiría la muerte...

"Como lo dice Lisa? Ah si, sayonara...Lola." lana entonces vio a su próxima presa...

(THUMP! SNAP!)

Lola había caído entre las hojas y ramas...

Miraba al cielo de la tarde mientras...abandonaba el mundo con mucho dolor y arrepentimiento...

O eso creía.

"911! Si! Necesito una ambulancia ahora!"

Lola estaba viendo cosas...pero una de esas cosas era la persona que la salvaría posiblemente...

"Lola! Resiste! La ambulancia viene en camino! Sólo resiste!"

La rubia se fue perdiendo mientras no dejaba de mirar la ventana rota...y su salvadora...

...su cuerpo le pidió descanso mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente...

Y al final, la cortina le había caído en su rostro...

(Entonces...)

Lana miraba con mucha ira e interés interés Lincoln, no tenía más presas a quienes cazar...

A sus pies llacia pelaje negro, unos huesos pequeños y plumas amarillas...

"Lastima que el cachorro se me escapará, pero...será para la próxima, mi siguiente bocadillo espera!" Lana se le acerco a su hermano inconciente mientras se relamia...lujuriosamente sus labios?

Lincoln lentamente recuperó la conciencia mientras la luz que veía era bloqueada por la sombra de su hermana menor...

"L...lana..." dijo con temor.

"Tu...tu no eres lana...eres un monstruo..." Lincoln se alejó como pudo de ese "monstruo".

Dicho monstruo sólo se le acerco con una mirada salvaje.

"Monstruo dices? No sólo soy eso, soy un animal salvaje! una fiera hermano!" Lana se le acerco más y más...y más...

Lincoln sólo le quedaban unos míseros pasos antes de que lana lo alcanzará, no sabía bien que es lo que pasaba, pero sabía que lana ya no era lana...

Era una bestia que haría lo que fuera por satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

Lincoln se levantó, impulsado por el miedo y corrió de la habitacion mientras lana le daba caza como si se tratara de una gacela escapando de un León hambriento.

"Lana! Reacciona! Soy tu hermano!" Decía entre grito y paso apresurado el peliblanco.

"LO SE LINCOLN! ERES MI PRESA! DEBO COMERTE EN CADA SENTIDO!" Lana se lanzó por su presa, conectando una mordida en su pierna!

"AHH!" Lincoln sintió una punzada y cayó por las escaleras, terminado con su rostro en la madera.

Lana vio la oportunidad y se arrojó de las escaleras, aterrizando en su hermano!

"L...lana...no...lo hagas...!" Decía Lincoln dificilmente mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Que no haga que hermanito...? Esto?!"

(CHOMP!)

Una mordida contundente en el brazo del peliblanco activo la defensa natural de Lincoln, respondiendo con una patada en el rostro de lana!

Dicha patada logró alejarla de el por unos segundos para reincorporarse, pero brevemente.

"Eso me dolió Lincoln!" Los ojos rosados de lana lo miraban con mucha intensidad.

Lincoln sólo se fue directo a la cocina, y de allí al patio, quizá tendría un plan para calmarla fuera de un espacio tan reducido.

(CLANCK! CLANCK! CLANCK!)

"Que son esos golpes metálicos!?" Lincoln se preguntaba mientras caía torpemente en el césped.

"LINCOLN!" Lana saltó y sólo los pies de Lincoln mantenían la boca y brazos filosos de lana del rostro de Lincoln.

"LANA! NO QUIERO HERIRTE! DEJAME EN PAZ AHORA!"

Lana entonces saltó tres pies lejos de su presa.

"Crees que yo no quiero HERIRTE?" Lana se relamio los labios de nuevo mientras que Lincoln solo saboreaba una arcada...

Lincoln sentía que peleaba contra algo que no era su hermana...

Un caparazón con la imagen de lana era lo que veía superficialmente, pero internamente veía a alguien desalmado y sin corazón, como algunos de los villanos de sus cómics.

"Entonces...quieres que te de otra mordida linky?" Lana sólo cerró los ojos y un charco de baba salía de su boca.

"Sabes demasiado bien como para dejarte ir así!" Lana comenzó a acercarse lentamente al Herido peliblanco.

"A...ALEJATE!" Lincoln sólo podía sentir miedo e impotencia contra su hermana menor...no...contra esa cosa salvaje...

(SLASH!)

Un corte de lana con su destornillador paralizó al peliblanco de la sorpresa!

"Una cazadora debe hacer lo que sea para capturar a su presa!"

Lincoln se tocó el rostro...una cortada nueva lo adornaba...

Lana, detrás del peliblanco inmediatamente le dio otra...

(SLASH!)

Y otra...

(SLASH!)

Y otra cortada sin piedad...

(SLASH!)

Lincoln retrocedió con una serie de cortadas en su brazo y su pierna derechas...

Un demonio era todo lo que veía en lana...

"Esta sangre es deliciosa cuando es Virgen...!" Lana lamio la sangre que había en su destornillador.

Una mezcla de metal y óxido era lo que saboreaba.

Lincoln lloraba internamente por no poder hacer nada contra su hermana menor...

"Que...que...que fue lo que...te hize para merecer esto..." Lincoln veía sin esperanzas al césped.

Lana dio una carcajada y se acercó hacia el peliblanco...

"Nada."

"Sólo fuiste desafortunado en ser mi presa principal!"

Lincoln cayó al piso, agotado, herido, humillado...

"Que? Es todo lo que vas a resistir?" Lana se le acerco rápidamente y lo levantó sorpresivamente con una sola mano.

"Mirándome, serás testigo de como te vació de tu vida para quedarmela!" Lana entonces hizo contacto visual con su hermano...

Y entonces Lincoln vio ese color...ese desagradable color en sus ojos...

Estaba igual que Lynn en el parque...blancos...

"Lana...tu...tu estas..."

"Libre! Si! Y es excitante!" Le puso su destornillador en su cuello...

Lentamente lo movió a la izquierda...hiriendose lentamente.

"La...Lana! Para! Te...te haces daño!"

Lana entonces le dio una probada a la mixtura de sangre y metal.

"Delicioso!" Lana entonces acerco el destornillador al cuello del peliblanco...

"No...porfavor...Lana...para..." Lincoln comenzó ver borrosamente el rostro rosado/rojo de su hermana...

Lentamente el metal se hundía en la carne del peliblanco como un cuchillo en la mantequilla...

(SMACK!)

Lincoln, sin medir fuerza alguna, golpeó a su hermana en el estómago.

Haciendo que retrocediera.

"Ouch, eso si lo sentí hermanito!" Lana se acercó de nuevo al peliblanco.

Lincoln dio otra corrida por su vida hacia la parte frontal de su casa...

Se dio cuenta de que...salía humo del garage...

"N...no..." Lincoln vio en el garage la fuente del ruido..."

"...Hola hermanito...porque ESA cara tan triste?"

Lynn...con unos ojos blancos...

Un bat...

Y el casco...

"Lynn! que...que...has...hecho!?" El peliblanco se sostenía como podía mientras respiraba pesadamente...y se aferraba a su conciencia...

Lynn salió caminando y vio a lana corriendo a máxima potencia.

"Hermano, te eh visto en mejores días, acaso esa salvaje te está molestando?"

Lincoln no sabía que hacer, que decir, nada.

Sólo se quedo respirando...parado...inmóvil...como si su mundo se hubiera detenido.

"(No...sin el casco...no va a haber forma de...)" Lincoln pensaba en que todo acabaría...muy pronto.

Lana y Lynn hicieron contacto visual al llegar a la escena.

"Conque...aun sigues de pie eh linky? Y te acompaña la más fuerte de la casa! Ya no más!" Lana apuntaba el destornillador a Lynn...y se cortó más el cuello simulando...cortarle el cuello.

Lynn sólo correspondió con una sonrisa y una señal de "ven! Que esperas?"

Lana saltó sobre Lynn con su destornillador y Lynn con su bate, salto igual...mientras que el peliblanco sólo camino lejos y lentamente de allí...herido...cansado...

...semiconciente...

"Esto...esto esta mal...como...pudo terminar así..." Lincoln sólo se recostó en el césped...

Miró el cielo...pensó en sus amigos...sus demas hermanas...su novia no oficial...

"Heh...creo que...sólo terminare aquí en el patio de la casa, muerto...quizá Lucy...haga un...buen funeral..."

Lincoln cerró lentamente los ojos mientras sus heridas le suplicaban más tiempo para inflingirle dolor.

...y a unos pasos de allí...

"LINCOLN!? AMIGO!"

"Hermano...eso es...sangre falsa...verdad?"

...

(Presente)

El peliblanco despertó.

Lily igual.

Lincoln tenía esas pesadillas recurrentes de sus meses de pesadilla.

Que pasaría ahora...?

Sin sus hermanas...ahora el estaba sólo con lily...

Lily dependía de el para sobrevivir.

"No te preocupes lily, haré lo que sea...para protegerte, te lo juro..."

Lily abrazo los restos de bun bun mientras sonreía alegremente.

Lincoln se levantó de su...cama de prisión para ver que...

No estaba en su habitacion más.

"Lily...en...en done estamos...?"

"Popo?"

Libros...tazas feas...ratas muertas...fotografías viejas...un cofre de la tia Harret...

"El...ático?"

...

El peliblanco no quería dormirse, asi que opto por salir de allí mientras intentaba recordar porque había terminado allí.

Le alegro al menos saber que lily no estaba con hambre o con sed.

Sin embargo...el desearía comer el goulash de su padre en ese momento.

...padre...

"Porque mama y Papa no saben de esto aun..." se pregunto el peliblanco mientras salía con su hermana menor.

Lincoln tenía a sus pies el piso...

Y miraba un nuevo cadáver en el suelo.

...esperando a que la próxima vez pueda relatar una historia de perdición, horror y dolor.

.


	13. Importante leer

**hola, hehe, cuanto tiempo no?**

Quiero decir que lamento muchísimo que no hiciera, absolutamente Nadita en esta historia hasta este día, quiero decirles de corazón que muchísimas GRACIAS por su apoyo y amor hacia este escritor y su ridícula historia haha.

Pienso que quizá era hora de darle a esta historia "un cierre" temporal, mientras se me ocurre otra forma de continuarla.

Pero como deben saber, es obvio que no es la verdadera razón por la que termine la historia, pero al final, descubrí que era...no porque a nadie le gustara, sino que era porque quería darme un ligero descanso.

Pero saben que? Ese descanso terminó hace tiempo, es por eso que les vengo dando el cierre temporal a esta interesante historia.

Sin mucho que decir...sólo esperen a una historia denominada "psicoanne" para este fandom, espero que como a esta historia, le den amor y cariño como le dieron a "ecos de la inocencia".

Los amo a todos Louders! STAY LOUD!

CHARActer7 se despide! Con un LOUD SHOUT!


End file.
